Remember Me
by michaelaanneschultz
Summary: Alice was looking forward to seeing her friends but not her ex-boyfriend Shun Kazami. it had been two years since she had been to Wardington to see her friends, an accident happens when she sees Shun in a bar and she loses her memory and she may never get it back, will shun help her get it back or will his feelings he had for 2 years make him wish she didn't remember what happened.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Surprise

Remember Me

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Surprise

Alice POV

'_**BEEP! WAKE UP! BEEP! WAKE UP! BEEP! WAKE UP!'**_

I open my eyes and I stretch over to the right side of my bed and I press the button on the top of my alarm clock. I sit up and I stretch my arms as I yawned. I climbed out of bed and I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I quickly used the toilet and I started running my shower. I pulled off my clothes and stepped into the warm water. I washed my hair and after 10 minutes I turned off the water and I climbed out and wrapped my body in my white towel and I wrapped my wet hair in another smaller towel. I went into my room and I looked at the time. It was 10.15pm. I quickly grabbed my bag and pulled out my airplane ticket. The flight was at 12.45pm today. I still have a long time before I need to be at the airport. As I put on my bra, I see the scar that Shun gave me. What he did to me was unforgivable and I haven't forgiven him for it. I quickly finish getting dressed. I am now wearing a pair of ¾ white skinny trousers and I had on a lose beige top that is flared out. I dried my hair with my towel before I blow dried it. I stare at my picture that i had of Shun and I. I gaze sadly at the necklace he gave me. it was just a simple gold chain with a small 'S' and it had a jewel on the top of the 'S' and the bottom f the 'S'. I sigh. Shun and I had dated for a year and a half but he broke up with me just before I left Wardington. He ripped my necklace from around my neck and the chain cut into my skin. He hurt me really badly. That's where I got the scar from. I wish that I could forget it but I never can and I haven't forgotten it for two years. Every time i close my eyes I see what he did to me that day. I finished packing my bag and I carried it downstairs to my kitchen with my passport and ticket. I smell something good. I look and see a fresh made bowl of oatmeal with blueberries, raspberries, strawberries and blackberries, with a fresh cup of coffee. My grandfather was sitting on a stool eating some toast.

"Good morning Alice. Sleep well." I take my seat and I sip my coffee.

"Yes I had a very good sleep. Did you make this for me?" I say eating a spoonful of oatmeal. "because it is delicious." As I ate another spoonful.

"Yes I did make it. I wanted you to have the best possible breakfast before you go to Wardington." I finish eating my oatmeal and I finish drinking my coffee.

"Thank you so much grandfather." I look at the clock it has just hit 11.00am.

"Are you ready to go Alice." I nod.

"Did you call me a cab." He nodded. "You did call Kurtis Russell right." He nodded. I grab my suitcase and my handbag and I head to the door. I pick up my pair of low high heels and my jacket and the taxi driver took my bags and put them in the boot. I walk up to my grandfather and I give him a big hug.

"I am going to miss you so much grandfather." I pull away and smile at him.

"have a safe trip. Call me as soon as you board the plane and as soon as you land. Promise."

"I promise." I climbed into the cab that my grandfather had called to come and take me to the airport "Please take us to Moscow International Airport." The car pulled out of the driveway and started our journey to the airport.

20 minutes later...

We arrive at the airport.

"thank you so much. How much do I owe you."

"nothing. It's free." He climbs out and opens the door for me, I climb out and he takes my bag out of the boot and puts them on the ground for me. "have a safe trip Alice."

"thank you Kurtis." I hug him and then I wave goodbye as I grab my bag and I enter the airport. I get my bag checked in and then I walk through the gate into the boarding room and I sit and quietly wait for my call to board my plane. I have to wait quite a bit.

30 minutes later...

**"_ATTENTION PASSENGERS. ALL THOSE BOARDING FLIGHT 291 TO WARDINGTON WHICH IS DEPARTING AT 12.45 THIS AFTERNOON, BOARDING IS NOW OPEN. PLEASE HEAD TO GATE 17 IMMEDIATELY."_**

That was my call. I stood up and walked to my gate. I stood in the queue for a few minutes as the queue in front of my got smaller. I soon arrived at the front of the queue and I had over my ticket and the lady and she clears me. I head through the passageway and then I enter the plane. I find my seat and I sit down. I put my seat belt on and I wait. I remember that I promised to call my grandfather when I was on board the plane. I pull out my phone and call the house number. He answers on the second ring.

"hello, this is the world famous renowned scientist speaking doctor Michael Gehabich speaking." I laugh inside.

"hello, this is Alice Gehabich, grand daughter of the world famous renowned scientist Doctor Michael Gehabich speaking. I am calling to let you know that I have just boarded the plane and we will be taking off shortly." I say sadly.

"oh already. I hope you have a safe trip. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too grandfather. Bye."

"bye Alice." I end the call. I turn off my phone and I put it in my bag. After ten minutes the flight attendant comes and does a demonstration. And then she lets us know that the flight is ready for takeoff. After the flight took off I pulled on an eye mask and I closed my eyes slowly started to drift off to sleep but someone wakes me up. I look at the person sitting next to me and he is looking at me.

"hello, you're Alice Gehabich daughter of Michael Gehabich right." Says the tall blonde haired male.

"yes. Do I know you." I say looking at his brick red eyes. they have the same eye color.

"I am Nathan. Nathan Kuso. My cousin Dan Kuso is a friend of yours right." I nod. He is Dan's cousin.

"by any chance do you know where your cousin might be."

"last I heard he had moved back to Wardington a month ago. He was in Italy for three and a half years with our sick cousin."

"what was your cousin sick with." I say curiously thinking he was there because his cousin had like an operation or something.

"oh our little cousin had cancer." I gasp and realize why someone would stay with family for three and a half years. "he passed away about a month ago. Our cousins' name was Damien. He is only fifteen. Damien adored Dan. Last time Dan and I were together with our cousin was a few years ago when he was diagnosed. He made Dan promise that he would come and visit him on his twelfth birthday."

"which was obviously the day Dan left Wardington."

"yah. But Dan was so heartbroken when Damien passed. He was teaching Damien about battling and all the bakugan. Damien had always wanted to be just like Dan. He was a very good battler but in his last year of life it was very hard for him to battle. Dan promised him that one day Damien would get to battle the best in the world. Damien and his bakugan partner Dradegon Sparksix _**(made up)**_ who was Damien's partner since he was like 9 battled Dan and Drago on Damien's fifteenth birthday. Damien was nearly sixteen. He passed away about a week before his sixteenth birthday."

"Dan did always keep his promises. Who won the battle."

"Dan did but Damien was happy to have gotten to battle his cousin, the best in the world, the number one brawler of all time. It was the best birthday present he could have asked for. Shame Dan had a really rough time when he was the only one there with Damien in the hospital when he peacefully passed in his sleep. Damien's parents arrive a couple of hours later and then broke down. But it seemed worse for Dan."

"wow, it must have been really hard on him."

"it was. Also I heard that a day before Damien's passing this girl came and argued with Dan badly which cost him vital time with Damien because he died just after midnight. I don't know what that was about but all I know is that he is back in Wardington. He should be there to pick me up." I smile.

"I am going to take a nap now." I cover my eyes and drift off into my long deserved sleep.

"_oh Shun, thank you for the wonderful walk." I say as I hold onto my boyfriend's hand tight as we walk through the garden at his house."I am going to miss you so much when I leave."_

"_So, when are you going back to Moscow." Why does he want to know._

"_In a few days. Why do you want to know." We stop and he lets go of my hand._

"_Because I need to tell you something. Alice, I can't do this long distance anymore."_

"_what why." Tears were pricking at the bottom of my eyes. Then it dawned upon me. "you are breaking up with me so you can date Fabia."_

"_No, that isn't what i was going to say sweetheart.__" I turned away from him. I can't believe that he was doing this to me._

"_I should have known that you were just using me. You just use people." I turned to him. "you are a liar Shun and you always will be." __I watched as Shun stretched his hand towards me and he yanked the necklace he gave me for our 1 year anniversary off my neck. The pendant cut into my skin and left a rather deep cut, and then s__omething came in contact with my cheek. I found myself on the floor.__ Tears poured from my eyes. "You just hit me." __ I watched him approach me and he was about to swing his hand again._

I woke up breathing heavily. I look around and see people grabbing their bags from the compartments that they were in and were moving off. He stays asleep. I see Nathan is asleep. I try and shake him awake but he doesn't. So I undo my belt and I stand up and lean over Nathan and I peck him on the cheek and he immediately sat up and pulled off his eye mask.

"come on sleepy head, we need to get moving." I say climbing over him and grabbing my bag out of the compartment. "do you want to go back to Moscow." I head off the plane. It's good to back in Wardington.


	2. Chapter 2: The Worst Start to My Visit

Chapter 2: The Worst Start to My Visit.

Alice POV

30 minutes later...

I had finally cleared through everything and I had picked up my bag. I was waiting outside to see who was coming to get me. I saw that there was a brown haired male leaning against a black SUV. He was wearing a pair of goggles in his hair kind of like what Dan did and he had on the same outfit that Dan wore when he battled against Mechtavius Destroyer. I walked up to the man and tapped him n his shoulder and he turned and faced me.

"Hey Alice, long time no see." Said Dan happily.

"hey Dan. It's been so long." I hug him. "I met your cousin on the plane. He is on his way now. I guess you knew I was coming."

"yep. I would have brought Runo but she was very busy at the cafe with Julie. But I appeared to be the only one who remembered that you were coming." I smile.

"hey Dan, what's up." I see Nathan walking our way. He gives Dan a gigantic hug. "it's been so long. I am sorry about Damien." I see Dan looking a little down.

"yah me to but I will be alright." He grabs Nathan's and my suitcases and puts them in the boot. He opens the front passenger door and I climb in and he shuts the door for me. Nathan climbs in the back and Dan climbs in the driver's seat and he puts on his seat belt. I put mine on too. Suddenly someone's phone starts ringing. Dan answers his phone. He puts it on speaker and puts it in his phone holder.

"hello Runo." He says as he starts the car and pulls out of the parking he was in.

"_DAN KUSO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BE HERE BY TWO O'CLOCK!" _Wow Runo was mad at Dan, why.

"damn Runo. Take a chill pill please. I did leave you a message saying that I was going to be a little bit late."

"_TWO WHOLE HOURS ISN'T A LITTLE BIT LATE. WHAT THE FUCK TAKES TWO HOURS!" _Ow. She is loud.

"The fact that I had to come to the airport and pick up my cousin and Alice who have just flown in from Moscow on the same flight." Wow he has gotten a bit brave. " you forgot that Alice was coming today for her annual visit."

"_OK, SO MAYBE I DID BUT YOU COULD HAVE REMINDED ME AND YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN ME WITH YOU! WHY DO YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING. YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO STUFF WITH OUT TELLING ME. THIS IS ITALY ALL OVER AGAIN."_

"Runo please don't yell and start accusing me again. Remember what happened in Italy. YOU JUST BARGED RIGHT IN AND FUCKING ACCUSED ME OF SEEING SOMEONE ELSE FOR THREE AND A HALF YEARS. YOU FUCKING STARTED YELLING ME IN FRONT OF THE ONE PERSON WHO'S OPINION OF ME MATTERED MOST TO ME. YOU SHOVED MY FEELINGS FOR YOU AWAY LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING. AND THEN YOU BREAK UP WITH ME WITHOUT EVEN HEARING MY SIDE OF THE STORY. OH AND GUESS WHAT, YOU LEFT AND MY COUSIN DIED TWO HOURS LATER. BECAUSE OF YOU JUST ACCUSING ME ONCE AGAIN WITH OUT ANY PROOF, WHAT SO EVER. BECAUSE OF THAT I LOST TIME WITH MY COUSIN. BECAUSE TWO HOURS AFTER YOU LEFT HE DIED. SO WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO DO. TAKE IT EASY ON YOU, WHEN YOU DISMISSED MY FEELINGS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME."

"_oh Dan, you never told me that your cousin died. Why."_

"because you just got up and left. I bet that you don't even remember what I said to you in Italy. I said I loved you and I told you when I got back but you never said anything to me. How do you think that makes me feel. Yah, actually why did you invite me to the cafe anyway. You hate my guts. In fact why do you even talk to me. Now I ask the questions. Why Runo."

"_Dan... I... I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me. I am sorry. I really am. Are you going to dismiss my apology too."_

"no. I just don't know what you want from me anymore, do you want us to be just be friends or more than that. Tell me." Dan was really hurt.

"_because I want to make things right. Please Dan. I know that you may never want to be with me again but I want you to know that I love you and I really want you to give me another chance. Please Dan. Do you still love me Dan."_

"I never stopped loving you Runo. Look I can't drive and talk. Can we talk about this when I get there. I need to calm down for a while. I will be there in about half an hour. We will be there soon."

"_OK Dan. I love you."_

"I love you too Runo. Bye."

"_bye Dan."_ He switched off his phone and he watched the road.

"Dan are you alright." I say looking at him.

"yah."

"do you want to talk about it." He shakes his head.

"No, I would rather not talk about it please."

"ok." I look at his radio. "do you mind if I switch on the radio." He nods. I lean forward and I switch on the radio and I turn up the volume.

"_hello and this Maxi James Loader, host of Jacaranda Radio Live. How you doing today. How you are all having a good day today. Our song choice is now closed and the song chosen is from the number one bakugan brawlers younger cousin, Nathan Kuso. Great choice man. You might want to sit back in your car and open that window fully and put on a pair of shades. The song chosen is Heart __Attack__ by Enrique Iglesias. It will be playing in a minute."_

I look at Dan and he is smiling. I smile and I put the volume up and I open my window and I tie my hair up and I see Dan's glasses on the dashboard and I put them on. Dan pulls his sunglasses down and chucks a pair of sunglasses back to Nathan. He puts them on and I turn up the volume.

"_hello, here is the song choice of the day."_

The music began before the lyrics were being sung.

_**Lovin you was easy  
thought you'd never leave me yeah, yeah  
wrapped around my finger  
See ya when I see you yeah, yeah**_

_**Now I'm hearing around  
that you been running around  
I didn't think I'd miss you  
now I'm feeling like a fool  
ooh, Ooh**_

Now Dan was singing the chorus and Nathan and I joined in.

_**It hit me like a heart attack  
when you finally left me girl  
I thought I'd never want you back  
but I don't wanna live in a world without you  
I don't want to live in a world without you  
I don't want to live in a world without you**_

_**Never really noticed  
all the little things you did, you did  
Never bought you roses  
always was around my friends, my friends**_

_**Now I'm hearing around  
that you been running around  
I didn't think I'd miss you  
now I'm feeling like a fool  
ooh, Ooh**_

_**It hit me like a heart attack  
when you finally left me girl  
I thought I'd never want you back  
but I don't wanna live in a world without you  
I don't want to live in a world without you  
I don't want to live in a world without you**_

_**Never should've let you slip away  
living in a world that's turned grey  
little did I know it hurts so bad**_

_**It hit me like a heart attack  
when you finally left me girl  
I thought I'd never want you back  
but I don't wanna live in a world without you  
I don't want to live in a world without you  
I don't want to live in a world without you, no oh  
I don't want to live in a world without you, no oh  
I don't want to live in a world without you**_

_**Now I'm hearing around  
that you been running around  
I didn't think I'd miss you  
now I'm feeling like a fool  
ooh, Ooh**_

"I love that song." I say happily.

"me too." Says Nathan excitedly. "I am so glad that they chose my song entry."

"well you know what Nathan, I am really glad I have you here. You too Alice. You are way more fun than Runo and Julie combined."

"thanks Dan."

"Why don't we go and get a drink. We are all old enough and I really could use a drink. You know with Runo and that." Dan was really hurt but I felt like I could really use a drink. Especially seeming as I would be seeing Shun. "how about after Runo starts arguing with me again."

"yah, I could use a drink." Dan smiles, I look at Nathan and he nods. "looks like we are going for a drink."

20 minutes later...

We arrive at Runo's cafe and Dan grabs my suitcase and carries it inside the cafe I see Runo furiously serving customers and so is Julie. Runo had her hair down in a plat. It reached her lower back. She had on a frilly white skirt and she had on a pink spaghetti strapped top with a star necklace around her neck. She had on a pair of low high heels. And when she was serving customers she wasn't yelling at any of them even when they complain to her. What happened to Runo. She isn't the same Runo I know. And she was sometimes flirting with customers. One look at Dan's face and I knew what he was thinking.

As for Julie, she was wearing a pair of tight pink shorts and she had on a mini top with colorful designs splashed on it and a mini leather jack and a pair of black boots. Then I was shocked at what I saw. I saw Runo serve this guy and he pulls her face to his and kisses her. Then one of the customers sees me and yells "ALICE!" everyone immediately looks at me. Runo pulls away from the guy and stares at me and then Dan. I shake my head at her and I see a tear rolling down from Dan's right eye.

"Dan, it's not..." Runo says in a pleading manor but Dan interrupts her.

"just save your excuses. You don't love me. You never did." He says coldly. Who can blame him.

"I do Dan."

"really, then I guess that you didn't kiss that guy on his mouth, tongue and all. I knew I shouldn't have come here. You are the reason I am such a fucking mess."

"Dan, I... Alice tell him it's not like that." Runo begged me. "please help me out."

"why should I. This is your problem not mine. You honestly think that I am always there to take your side. Not this time. And by the way I am going to stay at a hotel. You aren't my friend. I don't even know who you are anymore." I pick up my bag and I follow Dan out of the cafe and Nathan is behind me and we climb back into Dan's car and he starts the engine and he puts on his seat belt and so do Nathan and I. Runo comes out of the cafe and comes to Dan's open window.

"Dan, please wait. I am sorry. I really want to work things out between us." She was crying. "please just let me explain."

"Runo. I am tired of this. I am tired of fighting with you now. I know I may have left but that didn't change the fact that we were still dating. You should have told me you were dating someone else instead of saying that you love me over the phone and then you chose to go and lip lock with your boyfriend and is that how you tell someone you love them." He was right. " I can't do this anymore Runo. I am sorry but I don't know if there will ever be any hope for us. I love you but I can't do this anymore." He looks away from her and I see a tear fall from his right eye. "I have to go Runo. Please move away from my window."

Runo moves away from the window and looks at Dan and I with tear filled eyes. Dan calmly put the car into reverse and he reverses perfectly out of the driveway and pulls out onto the road and drives away from the cafe. "I need to go to the bar." Says Dan.

"I am up for it. Let's go." Says Nathan.

"let's go and have some fun and forget about everyone that hurts and gets at us." I say.


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

Chapter 3: Forgive, Forget and Then an Accident

Alice POV

10 minutes later...

We arrive at the Wolfgang bar and Dan parks and undoes his seatbelt and climbs out. I undo mine and Dan opens my door for me and I climb out of the car. Nathan climbs out behind me. We all head into the bar and take a seat at the bar.

"so what can I get you three." Said the bartender. She was a dark brunette. Her hair reached just above her buttocks and she had it in a French plat. She had on a strapless miniature sweetheart neck lined deep rhubarb red top and a pair of tight black shorts. She had a pair of knee-high, high heel boots. And she had on the signature Wolfgang apron.

"can me and the lady have a margarita." Said Nathan. It's like he read my mind. I really wanted a margarita.

"I would like some shooters and you to join us for a drink please." Said Dan as he leaned against the bar looking at the girl. "what's your name."

"I am Danielle. Danielle McAllister." (Danielle McAllister is my OC.) She held out her hand to Dan. Dan took it and shook it.

"Dan Kuso. Pleasure to meet you." He let's go of her hand. "so are you going to join us."

Suddenly another girl comes up. "hey sorry I am late. I was trying to deal with this guy I am in love and he saw this guy at the café and he immediately assumed that he and I were dating and because of him, I lost my best friend too. Because he can be so inconsiderate sometimes. He didn't even give me a chance to explain, I love this guy but he causes everything for me to go wrong." The girl puts and apron on and I realise who she is. It's Runo.

"hey Runo. I am gonna take a little break to hang with this cute guy over here." Danielle said pointing at Dan. Runo hasn't seen him yet.

"oh I guess I am just an inconsiderate bastard huh Runo." Runo looks at Dan and her eyes go wide. "it was nice meeting you Danielle. Oh and I am the one she loves and I am the one that makes everything g wrong for. Listen I got to run so I will see you around Danielle." Dan get's up and so do I and Nathan. We are walking away when Runo grabs onto Dan's sleeve. "what do you want Runo." He says ever so harshly.

"please let me explain Dan. It's not what it looked like. Please just sit down and talk to me please."

"ok so you claim that guy kissed you and you aren't seeing him at all." she nods. "Fine. Guys can you give Runo and I have a minute." Nathan and I nod and we go and sit at a table not too far away from then and Dan sits at the bar and Runo let's go of Dan's arm.

Dan POV

She releases my arm as I take my seat. "Danielle please can I have a Hunters Extreme please." Danielle leaves and comes back with my drink. Then she leaves. Runo comes out from behind the bar and sits next to me. Danielle handed Runo a Hunters Extreme too. "alright. I am listening. Start talking."

"ok. Dan, look I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't with him because I am not with him. I wasn't ever since I got back from Italy he has been hitting on because I changed my look." Then the guy who kissed Runo and the café slung his arm over her shoulder.

"hey babe. Miss me." He kisses her. She tries to push her off of him but he doesn't let go. I stand up and I shove him off of Runo. "hey what the fuck man. Can't you see that I am with my lady."

"you stay the fuck away from her." I say angrily as I shove him away from Runo.

"who the hell do you think you are." He says poking me.

"look closely at me you piece of shit because you don't want to mess with me." He examined my face.

"oh my god. Dan Kuso." He says in fear. "you're the number one bakugan brawler and still reigning champion of the B1CLIMAX."

"yah and you forgot to mention that I am Runo's boyfriend. So I suggest that you had best leave now you piece of shit and leave my girlfriend alone. Now get out of here and if I ever see you near my girlfriend again you will have a majorly big thing to deal with. Am I clear." He nods and he runs out of the bar. I look at Runo apologetically and I take her hand in mine. I smile at her and she smiles back. "come on let's get out of here. But I want to try something first."

"what is it Dan." I lean down and I plant a kiss on her lips. I move my other hand against her cheek and I caress it. I feel her free arm go around my neck. After about a minute I pull away and smile at her. She smiles back at me while blushing. "I am sorry Dan about what I said in Italy and to Danielle."

"and I am sorry for everything. So will you be my girlfriend."

"you told that guy I was your girlfriend and I will always be." I sling my arm over her shoulder and I turn to Danielle and Runo says, "sorry but I don't need this job anymore, I have my man back."

"nah, it's chilled. The drinks are on the house. See you around." She looks at Nathan and smiles. "give this to your cousin. Please." She hands me a paper with her number on it. I smile and walk away with my arm over Runo's shoulder.

"we are leaving guys. Oh Nathan. Danielle wanted you to have this." I hand him the piece of paper and he looks at it and then at Danielle and she winks at him and he smiles at her and waves and she waves back. "come on let's go. Runo want a ride."

"it's late. I would never be caught walking in the dark."

"well even if you have a ride you are ditching it because I am taking you home." Runo nods at me and she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Alice will you come and stay with me and not at a hotel." Runo asks Alice.

Alice POV

"of course Runo." I am so happy that those two are finally together again. Dan looks happy again. We all start walking away and then I see Shun walk in and he sees me. "Sh...Shun, what are you doing here." He rushes to me and he pulls me into a hug.

"oh God, Alice it is so good to see you. I have missed you so much." I didn't know what to say.

"yah, it's good to see you too." I pull away. "why are you so happy considering what happened the last time we saw each other."

"that is all in the past Alice." He says angrily. "But I wanted to explain everything to you. Let me you what I wanted to tell you."

"not for me it isn't. I haven't forgotten what you did to me and I will never forget."

"what happened to the forgive and forget Alice. The one who loved me."

"she was gone years ago. I will never forgive you for what you did to me. I hate you shun and I will till the..." but he interrupts me.

"shut up!" he shoves me and I fall and I hit my head on the step. As I am lying on the floor I lift my hand behind my head and I bring it back in front of my closing eyes and see blood, and then everything goes black.


	4. Chapter Four: Being Forgotten

Chapter Four: Being Forgotten.

Shun POV

I see the blood on her hand and then I watch as her eyes close and her blood stained hand fall to the ground. I rush to her and I lift her head up. "come on Alice, wake up, wake up. Please Alice, you have got to wake up."

"we need t get her to a hospital Shun." Dan said as he knelt beside me. "take her to my car now." I was happy to oblige. I pick her up carefully and I rush outside, following Dan to his car. Dan opens the door and I lay Alice on the backseat and as I shut the door, Dan climbs in with Runo but Nathan isn't climbing in.

"Nathan, are you coming with." Dan asks looking at his cousin confusedly. "hurry up Nathan." Nathan climbed in the back seat with Alice's head on his lap.

"Shun you coming." Dan asks. I nod.

"Yah, I am going to use my bike. I will see you there." I say climbing onto my motorbike. Dan nods at me and he starts the engine. He drives away. I start my motorcycle and I start following Dan. Why did I do that to her. All I can think about is why I did that to her. that day we broke up, when I hit her. I don't know why I did it. Something just happened to me. I don't know what overcame me. I hurt her so badly. She never came for two years and I haven't ever stopped thinking about that day. About what she said. I was reviewing everything.

_Flashback._

"_Because I need to tell you something. Alice, I can't do this long distance relationship anymore." I said as I stopped in my tracks._

"_what why." Tears were pricking at the bottom of her eyes. Then she had this weird look on her face. "you are breaking up with me so you can date Fabia." What why would she think that._

"_No, that isn't what I was going to say sweetheart__." She turned away from me. That isn't what I wanted to do. I wanted to ask if she would move in with me so we could be together._

"_I should have known that you were just using me. You just use people." I turned to him. "you are a liar Shun and you always will be." __I just lost it. I was hurt and I was angry. I stare at that necklace that I gave her for our first anniversary. I grab and I yak it from around her neck. There was cut on her left side of her chest and I just lost it__. I soon saw her on the floor clenching her cheek and__ tears poured from her eyes. "You just hit me." __I start stretching out my hand but she looks at me and holds up her hands in front of her face sobbing._

I have never been able to understand what came over me. All I know is that I hurt her and she has never forgiven me. That is when I lost her, I lost someone that I cared about, and I lost the only person I ever wanted to be with. I loved her. _'No!'_ I told myself. I love her and I still do. I never stopped thinking about her day in and day out.

There was absolutely no traffic on the rad. It was all clear. Within in five minutes we arrived at Wardington Central Hospital. Dan pulled into the driveway and I skidded to a halt. I switched my motorbike off and I rushed to the back door. I literally yanked Nathan out of the car and I grabbed Alice and I carried her into the hospital. I called for a nurse and they brought a gurney and I laid her on it and they start wheeling her into the emergency room and a doctor approached me and looked me dead in the eye. "what happened to her."

"it was as accident. I shoved her, but not intentionally and she fell and she hit her head on a step and I just saw blood and I panicked. Is she going to be alright." The doctor placed his hand on my shoulder.

"she will be fine, I promise you that she will be fine." He walked away and I sigh and I turn to the door and see Dan and the gang have entered the hospital. Julie and Marucho are here too.

"Is she alright man." Dan asked as they approached me.

"they have taken her into the exam room." I say as I take a seat. The rest of the gang sit next to me.

"shun, what really happened between you the two of you two years ago." Runo asked me politely.

"yah. You two were so perfect together what happened. She told us that you hit her and tore her necklace off from around her neck." Julie asked me curiously.

"I just lost it. She said something that reminded me of what my father said to me when I was little. People never trusted me much, why do think I became so silent and even a bit secretive." I say as I wipe my hands down my face. "I just don't know what came over me. I guess I hadn't been called a liar and I hadn't been told that I just used people in so long and I had all that anger kept up inside and I guess hearing it from someone I cared about just caused me to react and I took it out on her accidentally. It wasn't on purpose." I say sadly. I knew I had hurt her badly.

"why would she call you a liar and say you were just using her." Dan asked curiously. "I mean that isn't her at all."

"I said to her that I couldn't do the long distance relationship anymore…" I start off and Runo gasps.

"why would you say that…" Julie shouted.

"Julie, I wanted her to move in with me so we could be closer. I wanted her to be close to me permanently not five thousand miles away. I couldn't stand not seeing her for months on end and only seeing her for like two to three months a year, I couldn't take it anymore. But I never got the chance to tell her that because she assumed that I was dumping her for Fabia."

"she did think that you had a thing for her." Dan said in an unsurprised tone.

"I never did. I was in love with Alice, and I always have." I say as I look at the floor.

"she loved you too. She told us every time she came back from your guys dates." I smile.

"I wish I had gotten the chance to tell her." I say as I think about the times I had spent with Alice.

We had waited for an hour before the doctor came out and approached us. I rushed towards him. "How is she doc." I ask him anxiously.

"she is fine. She had some hemorrhaging but we cleared it all up." I sigh in relief. "she is wide away but just be warmed. She has a bit of a foggy memory but she is ok."

"can we go in and see her." he nodded. I smile and he leads us to the room. We walk in and see Alice sitting up in her bed. She was searching the room. The doctor walked up to her.

"hello. Are you alright." She nods. "I am doctor Reynolds. How does your head feel." He asked slowly.

"alright I guess." She looked upon all of us.

"hello Alice, do remember what happened at the bar." I say. "what happened wasn't my fault, I promise. Please say you forgive me." I say in an apologetic manor.

"I am sorry, but I don't know who you are." I gasp.

"I am Shun, your ex-boyfriend. Don't you remember me." She shakes her head.

"I am sorry but I don't know who you are." She said.

"surely you remember me, I am your best friend Runo."

"and I am your best friend Julie. please say you remember us and Dan and Marucho and Nathan." She shakes her head.

"I am sorry but I don't know who any of you are." What have I done? I look at the doctor.

"what is wrong with her doc." I question him.

"it appears that she has amnesia." He said as he put a torch to her eyes and they blinked fine.

"do you have any idea when she might get her memory back." Runo asks with a tone of uncertainty in her voice.

"it's indefinite." The doctor said facing us. "I am not even sure is she will ever get her memory back ever." Oh no. I can't believe it. She lost her memory because of me. She doesn't remember what happened to us. She doesn't remember that she loved me. A tear forms in my right eye and it falls down leaving behind a crystal and glossy tear streak. This can't be happening.


	5. Chapter 5: Re-introducing Yourself

Chapter 5: Re-introducing Yourself to Someone Who has Forgotten They Love You

Shun POV

I still can't believe that this has happened. We are outside Alice's room and Runo and Julie and arguing and questioning the poor doctor.

"but how can she not remember us. You did something wrong in the operation." Runo yelled. Dan had to step in.

"Runo calm down." Runo was crying.

"how can I calm down Dan. My best friend doesn't remember me." Dan came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "don't touch me Daniel." She tried to fight him. "let go of me." She sobbed loudly. She stopped tried to fight and just cried.

"shhhhh! It's ok Runo." She turned round and rested her head into Dan's chest and sobbed quietly into his chest. Julie was sitting on the chair next to me with Marucho rubbing her back and Nathan was sitting and talking to Danielle about Alice. He was very worried. As for me I was calm but I was freaking out on the inside. I can't believe that she doesn't remember me. I walk up to the doctor.

"is there any way we might be able to help her get her memory back." I ask politely.

"you can show her photos, show her things that signify great importance to her. They might help her get her memory back." I think for a moment. "They have to have real importance to her. For example, I know that she was the second best brawler in the world many years ago, as Masquerade I believe." I look at him strangely. "my son, Christopher knew her, maybe if she saw him, she might remember something and if she say her mask somehow or showed her, her bakugan partner she could remember something about those days of brawling." I nod.

"ok, thank you." I suddenly realise something. I see a young boy approaching the doctor and I.

"shun Kazami, please meet my son Christopher." I smile at the 14 year old boy and I shake his hand.

"pleasure to meet you Christopher." I say formally.

"it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kazami. My dad told me what happened to Alice. I brought one r two things that Klaus gave me something that might help get her memory back." He opened his hand and revealed a Darkness bakugan and it sprung open. it was Alice's partner Alpha Hydranoid. "she sent him to me a while ago to look after him." He says.

"I should be able to help her get her memory of brawling back." Hydranoid said calmly.

"well, first of all, you need to introduce yourself to her and let her get to know her." The doctor said calmly. I nod and Christopher and I walk to the rest of the gang and I explain everything to them. They understand and we all quietly enter the room followed by the doctor and Christopher. Alice was sitting up awake in her bed. She smiled when she saw us.

"hello to all of you, again." She said politely. She saw her doctor and he walked up to her bedside.

"Alice, I know that you don't remember anything..." he said and she nodded so her continued, "...but these people are all going to help you. ok sweety. They are going to introduce themselves and tell you everything about themselves." She looked at Christopher.

"he wasn't here earlier." She said curiously.

"Alice, this is my son Christopher. You helped him a long time ago." She smiled but she looked sadly away.

"I wish I remembered." She said sadly. "ok so who are all of you."

"my name is Dan Kuso." Dan said politely. He pointed at Nathan. "and this is my cousin Nathan Kuso."

"my name is Runo Misaki. Dan Kuso is my boyfriend. You helped us get back together this evening before you got hurt. You are my best friend in the world." Runo said happily as she stepped towards Alice. "you helped all us. And whenever you visit us from Moscow in Russia you come and help me in my parents cafe."

"yah. By the way I am Julie Makimoto." Julie said energetically. "I too live a long way away from here and whenever I come back and visit I help you too at the cafe."

"my name is Marucho Marokuro. My parents fund the bakugan battle tournaments and bakugan interspace here in Wardington."

"bakugan." Alice said curiously. Her eyes lit up. "I remember a bakugan I think I might have had. I don't remember it though but I know I had ne a long time ago." She said. Well at least it was a start. "sorry, I just remembered something like that. Continue." She looked at me as if she remembered my face almost. "your face is very familiar."

"it should. We d..." I begun but Dan shoved me. "I was going to say that we were very close friends. My name is Shun Kazami." She smiled. I return it.

"you have a beautiful smile Shun." I faintly blush. "you all seem familiar to me." She says. She touches the bandage on her head.

"you know you bakugan, you were talking about. Hydranoid." I asked her politely and she nods. "he is here." Christopher hands me Hydranoid and I place Hydranoid into Alice open hands which are close together. Hydranoid opens up in her hands.

"wow, you are simply amazing." She said as she examined her bakugan partner. "I can't believe that you were mine."

"we have been partner's and best friends since you were thirteen years old."

"what should I call you then." She said. "I am sorry I don't remember your name." She said apologetically.

"you always called him hydra." I say. She looks at me as does everyone else. "his full name is Darkus Alpha Hydranoid. When a very close friend of yours was dying, just before he passed, he gave Hydranoid to you and asked you to look after him." She was listening very closely so I continued. "You promised you would and after he passed, you and Hydranoid became close. You nick-named him Hydra. You were an amazing team." She smiled.

"what was this friends name."

"well he was more like a brother to you than a friend. His name was Masquerade." She sighs.

"ok. I used to play bakugan." Everyone nods. "maybe when I get out, you can try and teach me how to play." I smile and so do the others. But then she smiles and starts talking with the others and I stand outside her room so I can think for a moment. I hear her laugh and the others too. It had been so long since I saw her smile or laugh without a care in the world.

She doesn't remember what happened between us, what I did to her. Maybe we could have fresh start, a fresh new relationship. Which is what I want but that is wrong. I can't not help her remember who she is or what happened between us. Because that is the wrong thing to do but I love her and I want her to be with me. I want another chance to make things right between us. Do I or don't I want her to get her memory back. Maybe this is my second chance with her, to be the person I was before our break up. I hurt her but I won't this time. I will do the right thing but I will still try my hardest, to make her fall in love with me again and maybe if she remembers we will have a better relationship. I will help her get her memory back.

**Thank you for reviewing my story **strikedeathkd53019 and Flopi216.** Thank for my reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Alice Back

Chapter 6: Getting Alice Back, Is Much Harder Than I Thought.

2 days later...

Shun POV

I was sitting next to the right hand side of Alice as I carefully helped her stand up out of bed. "ok, Alice. Take it easy." She nodded as she carefully pressed her feet against the floor and carefully stood up. She leaned against me, as I carefully supported her up and led her to the bathroom. I helped her sit down on the toilet and I stood outside the door which I closed. I awaited for her to call me so I could help her up.

"shun, I am done." I open the door and I head towards her and I help her stand up. But I lift her up bridal style and I carry her to her bed and I put her down gently and I cover her with her blanket. "thank you shun." I smile as I sit next to her. I can't help but stare at the bandage that is wrapped around her head to protect her head wound.

"it's my pleasure." I smile at her again.

"so, can you please continue with that story that you were telling me." She said curiously.

"ok, let me think. Oh, I remember now. I was leaving and I had to battle Komba but you came and you made me reconsider my decision to leave the brawlers…" I continued telling her the story because she wanted me to and because it was my favourite story…

A week later…

"just sign her Mr. Kazami and she is all yours." I grab the pen from doctor Reynolds and I sign Alice's hospital release forms.

_Sign here:_

I hand the form back to doctor Reynolds and he signs it and hands me a copy of it. "I will go and get her ready. You can take this form and go to the door on the right…" he said pointing at the door next to me, "… and you can collect her stuff from there."

"thank you doctor Reynolds." I say shaking his hand and I head into the room and I show the lady the form and she hands me a plastic bag of Alice's things. Her purse and jewellery she had on, was in this bag. I exit and I head towards her room and I enter and see that the good doctor was just doing a quick check. Her bandage had been removed a few days ago and the stitches were still in but they would be ready to be taken out in a few days.

"you are ready to go, Miss Gehabich. I will be seeing you in a few days to get those stitches removed." He said as Alice stood up.

"thank you so much." She turns and sees me. "hey shun." I smile as I approach her and hand her, her bag.

"ready to go." She nodded. "good bye doctor Reynolds."

"say good bye to Christopher for me." Alice said as she stood next to me.

"I will." She smiled and she hooked her arm around my left arm and I lead her out the room to the elevator. We waited for a minute before the elevator doors opened and we climbed in and I pressed the ground floor button. As the doors reopened I lead Alice out of the elevator, and out of the hospital into the parking lot of the hospital to where I had parked my black 4x4 Hilux Ford Ranger. I found it a little inappropriate to take her on my motor cycle to this apartment that her grandfather had organised for her, besides I had promised Runo and the others I wouldn't take her anywhere on my motor cycle.

I got the Hilux when my grandfather passed away a few months ago. So I live in that big dojo mansion all on my own. I open the passenger door, so that Alice can climb in and I shut it for her. I climb into the driver's seat and I put my seat belt on and I see that Alice has as well, so I put the key in the ignition and I start the engine. I press down on the break and I release the hand break and I move the gear stick in reverse and i9 carefully reverse out of the parking and I head towards the main parking lot entrance. I look out on both sides of the road and I turn my indicator on and I turn out onto the road and head in the direction of her apartment.

20 minutes later…

I turn into the driveway of apartment building 133, Glendale avenue and I put the gear stick into neutral and I switch of the engine. I undo my seat belt and I climb out of my truck and I walk round to Alice's side and I open the door for her and I help her out.

Alice POV

Shun is so polite and well mannered. I look at my apartment and smile. It is lovely. It had a beautiful garden and a wall protecting it. It had a red apple tree and it had some delicious fruit on it. I rush into the garden and I try and pick the lowest apple but I can't reach it. I look at shun for some help. "Shun, can you give me a boost so I get that apple." I say as I point at the apple that is out of my reach$

"sure Alice." He walked in through the gate and he came up behind me and he put his hands on my sides. "on three."

"one, two, three." He lifted me up and I grabbed the apple I wanted and I grabbed another one close to it, before shun brought me gently down to the ground. I turned round and handed one of the apples to shun. I was about to take a bite out of my apple when shun snatched it from me. "why did you take my apple." I say angrily.

"because you can't eat an apple without washing it." He leads me towards my door and he opens it and we enter. He heads through a door while I examine my apartment. I head towards the sitting room and I smile at the beauty of this room. It had a beautiful warm and cosy looking fire place and one three and two double black leather love seats and two single seats, with a beautiful and stylish table in the middle with a vase of lilies and orchids.

I continued through to the dining room and it was a rectangle shaped, wooden oak table that had ten seats with red padding on it. It was neatly set up as if she was going to have dinner for ten when she was by herself. It had beautiful china plates and beautiful and extremely fancy silverware.

I continued through and found the bedroom. A beautiful four post bed with beautiful deep dark purple bed spread and there were fantastic curtains. I had a small beautiful bathroom too.

I head out and I find the kitchen. I see shun over the sink and the water is running. He switches it off and takes a dish towel and dries the apples. He hands me one and takes a huge chunk out of the other apple he has. I take a small bite out of my apple and smile. "thanks shun."

"my pleasure." He devours his apple. He threw the centre of his into my bin. "I had better get going Alice. You have my number and the others too, so if you need anything, give any of us a call."

"ok. Thanks you." he walked to the door, opened it, went outside and closed the door behind him. Hydranoid jumped out of my front pocket and onto my shoulder and he opened up. "I like my new place hydra."

"it's lovely. It's so you." I smile at my bakugan. I look at the time. It is only one o'clock.

"I think I need some pizza and some girl friends over." I grab my phone out of my purse and I look through my contacts. I see my top five contacts, consist of Shun, Runo, Dan, Julie and Marucho. I scroll through my contacts and I find the number I was looking for. I dial it.

"hello, this Chester, owner of Cheesy Chester's Cheesilisious Pizzeria. What can I get you today."

"hello this is Alice Gehabich." I begin but the man interrupts me.

"Oh, hello. You want the usual."

"um, yah I would thank you."

"k, see you in fifteen." The call ends. How does he know where I stay. I look at my bakugan and he shakes his little body uncertainly.

I dial Runo's number.

"hey Alice. How you feeling. Settling into your apartment alright." She asks curiously.

"yah, I am. Hey, I was wondering if you and Julie wanted to come for pizza. I ordered in. Even though I don't remember my favourite pizza or either of you, I want you to come visit. Actually, I want to invite you for like, a, sleepover. Come with pj's and tissues. Well that is if you want to." I ask oddly.

"sure. See you just now." The call ends. I head to my bedroom and I open my cupboard doors. I grab a pair of silky purple pyjama shorts and a black thin strapped top. I grab a brush and I carefully start brushing out my hair as gently as I can, trying not brush against my scalp in case I catch my stitches on my head. When it is done I grab a pair of my soft slippers that I found in my cupboard. I hear my doorbell ring.

I head to the door and I open it. I see a guy with a silly pizza hat, and a silly cartoon character on his shirt carrying three or four pizza boxes. "hello miss Gehabich." The guy comes inside and places the pizza boxes on the kitchen counter. "how you been."

"sorry, if you haven't heard, I was in an accident and I lost my memory so I don't remember you." I say a bit sadly.

"oh that's ok. You always loved my pizza's whenever you visited Wardington mainly to see that boyfriend or ex-boyfriend of yours. Shun Kazami, I think was his name." I gasp. Shun was or is my boyfriend or ex-boyfriend, well, I don't remember. (ha ha ha. That was a pun.) "anyway, that will be twenty seven dollars, fifty cents." I grab my bag and I take out my wallet and I pull out thirty five dollars. I hand it to him.

"keep the change." He smiles and leaves. But just as soon as the door closes it re-opens and my friends come in with small bags.

"hey, we are ready for a slumber party." The tall silver haired one, I believed who was Julie, said it excitedly.

"well I got pizza and pillows." I say happily.

"and we got tissues and drinks." The light blue haired girl who was Runo said happily.

"I got all ten seasons of friends." Julie said in a high pitched voice.

"awesome." I say. I grab three plates and Runo grabs three glasses and Julie grabs the pizza's and serviettes and we head to the lounge. Julie put the DVD into the DVD machine and Runo and move the table forward and Runo and Julie sit on pillows, on the floor with blankets covering them and I close the curtains of my apartment and I sit down in between my friends and we all start devouring our pizzas.

Several hours later...

I have a tissue in my hand as I cry with Julie and Runo.

All the friends had placed their keys on the table, they plan to go for coffee together one last time when Chandler say the last sarcastic word before they left Monica's apartment. He said, "where?" Runo, Julie and I are crying like crazy. Then all the friends exit the apartment and then everything fades to black and they show all the locations the friends went to. I was crying.

Suddenly I had a flash back.

"_I can't believe friends ended like that." I said sadly as I sipped my coffee with Runo and Julie sitting next to me._

"_I know. That was the best series I have ever seen." Julie shrieked._

"_it was my favourite show ever." Runo and I say together._

"_well, sometime we must have a friends marathon, just us girls." Julie said happily._

"_definitely, and we must order the usual from Chester's Cheesilisious Pizzeria. Want to say the slogan with me." I say happily._

"_enjoy you__r__ Cheesilisious Pizza, compliments of Chester, so have a Cheesirific day." We all say before we all start laughing our heads off._

My flashback ended.

"Alice, are you ok." Runo asked me worriedly.

"I remembered something. When we were talking about organising a friends marathon and we said the slogan._ '_Enjoy your Cheesilisious Pizza, compliments of Chester, so have a Cheesirific day.' We all said it together before we all start laughing our heads off." Julie had a tear forming in her eye.

"oh, I am so glad that you remember that day." I hug them.

"well, it isn't much but at least it's a start Alice."Hydranoid said.

"yah. It is." Runo said. I look at the clock and it is nearly midnight. I yawn.

"wow, it's already midnight. I say we hit the hay. You girls staying over." They both nod. "well come on." I stand up and I lock the front door and my patio door and we switch off the lights and head to my bedroom. Runo and Julie change into their pj's and we all jump onto my gigantic king size bed. We all climb under the blankets and there is plenty of space for all of us. I switch off the light after I placed hydra in a small basket with a comfy little pillow and I close my eyes and we all say good night to each other and drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Time to Brawl Again

Chapter 7: Time to Brawl Again.

I open my eyes and I sit up. I look at the clock and see that it is 7.30pm. I see that Runo and Julie are up getting dressed.

"Morning Al." Julie says happily. "how did you sleep."

"Very well. What are you guys doing." I ask. "where are you going."

"To go and watch the B1CLIMAX Bakugan Battle tournament this morning." Runo says as she puts on a thin spaghetti strapped white tank top with a short faded denim skirt and a pair of frilly cowgirl boots. Her hair was down but a bit curly.

"Cool. Can I come with?" I ask as I jump out of bed.

"Yah. The whole gang is going. Dan, Marucho and Shun are competing in the tournament." Julie said as she pulled on a sleeveless polo neck midriff top with a pair of loose black trousers with a pair of black flats. Her hair was down too.

I quickly dash to the cupboard and I grab a pair of long tight, white trousers and then I put on a loose and flowing top. I had on a pair of low heels on. I left my hair down. My door bell rung. I rush and I open the door. I see a tall dark chocolate haired male who has brick red eyes, and extreme love of the colour red.

"Hey Alice." He says happily.

"You are Dan, right." He nods. "you are Runo's boyfriend."

"Yep. Are you coming with to the tournament?" I nod.

"Those two are almost ready." I say as I invite him in. "You can come and take a seat while they get ready."

"Thanks." He says as he comes in and takes a seat on the three seat couch.

"Feel free to watch some tv, if you want. Can I get you some coffee?"

"That would be lovely." I go to the kitchen and I make him a cup of coffee. I take it to him.

"Thank you." He sipped his coffee.

"I made just the way you like it." I say as I sit next to him. "An Americano with fresh cream on top not froth and with skim milk and two spoons of white sugar."

"How did you remember that?"

"I just knew how to make it. I remembered how to make it for you."

"It's great that you remembered something." He says.

"Well I have remembered a few things but not very much. But at least it's a start." I say uncertainly. "Um Dan, can I ask you something."

"Go right ahead Alice." He says as he sips his Americano.

"Was Shun ever my boyfriend?" I see his eyes go wide.

"Um, well. That is something that you should ask Shun for yourself. He should be the one to answer that for you." So he and I did date.

"Hey Dan." I see Runo come and Dan stands up and hugs Runo and kisses her.

"You two make an amazing couple." I say as I smile.

"Yah, we do." Runo said as she pulled away from Dan. "Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late." I grab my bag and I head towards the door. Hydra is sitting on my shoulder as I close my door and I lock the door. Everyone heads to Dan's car and we all climb in.

20 minutes later…

I gaze with amazement in my eyes at the site before me. The B1CLIMAX Battle Arena. I climb out of Dan's vehicle and just stare at this site. It was Arena A. The finals match always happens here. I see shun climbing off his motorcycle. I rush towards him as I yell, "SHUN!" he turns as sees me and opens his arms as I leap into his arms and hug him.

"Wow, you are in a good mood. I didn't expect to see you here." I let go and smile at him.

"I wouldn't miss the tournament for the world."

"_**ALL COMPETITORS OF THE B1CLIMAX TOURNAMENT, PLEASE HEAD INTO THE ARENA YOU HAVE BEEN ALLOCATED TO FOR THE SEMI-FINAL MATCHES TODAY. MATCHES ARE AS FOLLOWS. DAN KUSO vs. GUNZ FIRST, MARUCHO MARAKURA vs. SHUN KAZAMI SECOND AND THEN THE TWO WINNER'S OF THESE SEMI FINALS WILL GO THROUGH TO THE FINAL MATCH THAT WILL TAKE PLACE TOMORROW AFTERNOON." **_I looked at shun.

"Good luck. I will be able to see you compete. Again, good luck."

"Thanks." He says as he heads into the arena. I head to where Runo and Julie are waiting for me. We head and I gasp when I see all those people inside the arena. There must be thousands of people supporting the players. I looked on a notice board and see the rankings. Dan was at the top, Gunz was currently second, shun was third currently and Marucho was fourth. Runo grabbed my hand and lead me to a small balcony where shun is seated. I sit next to him and anxiously watch as Dan's battle begins.

Twenty Minutes Later…

"Ability Activate, Dragon Exploder." And it was all over. Gunz's partner bakugan fell down to the ground and reverted back to ball form. Everyone was screaming loudly,

"_**WINNER AND FIRST SEMI-FINALIST THROUGH TO THE FINAL MATCH IS THE REIGNING CHAMPION OF THE B1CLIMAX, IS DAN KUSO AND HIS PARTNER, DRAGO."**_ Everyone cheered loudly. _**"THE FINAL SEMI-FINAL MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. THE SILENT NINJA SHUN KAZAMI vs. THE CREATER OF THE B1CLIMAX MARUCHO MAROKURA. WHO EVER WINS WILL FACE DAN IN THE FINAL BATTLE TOMORROW AFTERNOON FOR THE TITLE OF THE B1CLIMAX CHAMPION. GENTLEMEN, GOOD LUCK." **_I wave at shun as he leaves and get's ready for his battle.

After fifteen minutes I am rushing down the stairs to where shun is to congratulate him of his victory. He smiles when he sees me and waves at me. I rush right towards him and I hug him very tightly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He says as he pulls away and smiles at me. "Did you enjoy it." I nod.

"Hey bitch, you owe me re-match." I see this punk coming towards me.

"Um, sorry but whom are you and what re-match are you speaking of." I say confusedly.

"Name's Darcy Davies, two years ago, we battled here and we never finished our battle. You still owe me a battle." I look at shun and he doesn't know what to do. He just hands me a purple bracelet. I guess this is my ability card projector.

"Ok, let's brawl." I say unsurely. Why did I agree to this?

In the arena, in the center of everything is so scary. I don't know how shun and Dan and all the other participants do this, in front of all these people. Come on Alice, focus. "You ready hydra."

"You bet. Let's do this." Darcy throws a card down and I grab hydra and I throw him onto the field and he grows from a marble sized ball to a beautiful and exquisite three headed dragon. The chick I was facing through down her bakugan. It transformed from its ball into a tall elegant fairy.

"Mage Monarus, ability activate. Supersonic blast." It hit Hydranoid hard and he fell to the ground. "Double ability activate, Demon Flight plus Echoing Death."

What do I do? "Shield hydra, shield yourself." I yell but nothing happens and he gets hit hard again. "Get up Hydra, come. Get up!" I scream. I was starting to cry. Why did I agree to this?

"Ah!" hydra yelled as he just kept on getting attacked.

"HYDRANOID!" I scream as he falls to the floor and I fall to the floor.

"Ha, I thought that you would be more challenging Ability activate, Deafening Chord." I didn't know what to do.

"_Get up and fight."_ I heard someone say.

"What." I say as I search for the owner of the voice.

"_I said get up and fight Alice Gehabich." _ I see his face. A mask covering his eyes and his long trench coat with his purple trousers and his extreme spiky hair. _"Masquerade is my name. You will get up and fight. You are me and I am you. We are one person. You can do this, so get up now, and fight with all your might. Find something that will drive you to fight. But get up and fight!" _And with that he disappears.

"Come on Alice, you can do it." I look up and see shun standing up, hanging over the railing cheering me on. "Get up Alice, you can do it. I believe in you." I smile and I stand up and see hydra getting pummeled.

Darcy was laughing evilly. "Who knew, I thought that you would be my biggest challenge and that you would at least fight considering that if I win, I get to date your boyfriend shun Kazami." I growled inside. I was furious and suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I remembered how to brawl. Darcy was getting ready to attack. "Ability activate, Hurricane Blast." I was ready.

I raised my arm and a card projected and I yelled, "ability activate, Blinding Splice Shield." And hydra stands up and a purple shield forms around him. Darcy gasped.

"What, how. I was about to win."

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you."

"Ha, you are no match for me." She yells. "Gate card open." The gate card doesn't open. "Why won't my gate card open.

"Because my shield nullifies you card. And now I am going to teach you about the power of darkness." I say as I raise my arm again and I project another ability card and I yell, "Ability activate, Chaos of the Darkness." Hydra stood up and then dark clouds surrounded the arena and I heard gasps.

"What is this? What's going on?" Mage Monarus yelled through the dark clouds.

"Your worst nightmare." Hydra said slowly and almost in a dark and disturbing tone as his eyes glowed red and they were all that was see of Hydra and everyone saw just his eyes. I smirk and I raised my wrist again and projected another card as I yelled, "ability activate, Lash and Blast Extreme." And it was over. The clouds disappeared and Mage Monarus was lying on the floor and she reverted back to ball form.

"Don't underestimate someone like me." I yell as Hydra reverted back to ball form and flew into my hand. I hear people cheering loudly for me and I smile in satisfaction. I look and see shun smiling at me and the others were clapping with him.

I can't believe that I remembered how to brawl but I remembered it because she said that shun was my boyfriend. I will eventually confront him about it, but not right now. I am happy. It seems like everything is starting to come back to me, but I can't stop wondering what everyone is hiding about shun and I being in a relationship. I hope I will find out soon…


	8. Chapter 8: The Break-In

Chapter 8: The Break-In

I was riding without a helmet on Shun's motor cycle. Everyone thought that I was crazy but I was just looking for a little fun. Shun wasn't going to fast but that doesn't mean he wasn't going fast. In no more than seven minutes he was in my apartment driveway. He stopped and I climbed off.

"Thanks for giving me a ride Shun." I say as I slightly blush.

"No problem." He said casually.

"you want to come inside for a bit." I say as I look up at him with a smile. He shakes his head.

"sorry, I wish I could. I have to run a couple of errands, so I will see you tomorrow." I smile and nod. "Call, if you need anything."

"I will." He puts his helmet on and he pulls out of the driveway. "Good Bye, Shun." He drives away. I walk up to my door and I touch the handle but the door pushes open. I am a little scared. I reluctantly enter my apartment. I hear some rustling. I carefully walk around the corner and see three men searching for something. One looks up and he sees me.

"Dude, she is here. Grab her." The man yells. I just turn and run and I enter the bathroom and close the door behind me and I lock it. There is banging on the door. He was trying to break down the door. I open my bag and I pull out my phone and I quickly dial Shun.

_Ring, ring._

Come on Shun, please pick up.

_Ring, ring._

Please pick up. I need your help.

_"Hi, you have reached the voice mail of Shun Kazami, I am sorry but I cannot get to the phone right now, please kindly, leave a message after the beep."_

No, no, no. The beep came. " SHUN! THERE ARE MEN IN MY APPARTMEMT, PLEASE COME A..." But I am interrupted when the door breaks open and the man comes towards me as I scream from the top of my lungs. He covers my mouth and wraps his arm around me. He has me trapped.

"I got her." He said as he drags me away as I kick and try my hardest to get out on last scream. I bite his hand hard. "Arragh!" He said as he pulled his hand away from my face.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!" I got out before he covered my mouth with his gigantic hand to muffle my screams. But his hand was suffocating me. He was dragging me out of the bathroom as I kick and scream but it couldn't be heard by anyone. He dragged me all the way to the lounge where the other guys were. They bound my hands and legs and they stuck tape on my mouth and they dragged me to the kitchen and they pulled my hands above my head and used a handcuff to cuff me to the cabinet doors. The one man grabbed my chin painfully in his big right hand and forced me to look directly into his eyes. I was shaking and I was crying in fear

"Why is a pretty little thing like you living all alone." He said as he smirked evilly at me before he looked down at my chest. "My aren't we a fine mature lady." I was shaking my head. He wanted to rape me. He hooked his hands on my neckline and tore my top clean open. He reached for my trousers but I started shaking my legs violently so he couldn't. "Hold still." I didn't stop. He sat on my legs which hurt. "Don't make this any harder than it already will be." He pulled the tape off from around my mouth. "Got something to say missy."

"Yah, I do." I spit in his face, wow I am being a bit brave right now. "Fuck You." He just smirks and he slaps me. I cry out in pain. One of the other guys comes.

"what the hell are you doing."

"I am pleasuring myself for a hard day's work. And I am working out some of my stress." He hits me in my shoulder and then in my eye. I am sobbing hysterically.

"fine, whatever." The other guys says as he reaches between my legs as he starts kissing me. I try to pull away but he has his free hand is on one of my breasts to hold me down. He bits my lip and I cry out in pain.

Suddenly the door breaks and Shun rushes in. The guy pulls away and he puts the tape back on my mouth and says, "keep your mouth shut or you will be sorry," quietly and then he gets off me and goes in front of the kitchen counter and suddenly I just see Shun rush towards him and he knocks the big man to the ground. Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie and I think Julie's boyfriend named Billy, trailed in behind him. Dan starts at the one medium hight guy and Billy goes at the other. I look at Shun and he has knocked that guy out.

"Alice where are you." Shun yells. "Alice." How can I get his attention. I am hysterically sobbing but my sobs have been muffled. But I see Shun look directly at me. "ALICE!" He yells as he hops over the counter and kneels next to me. He removes the tape covering my mouth and he undoes the binding around my legs and my wrists. He instantly pulls me into a hug to comfort me.

"Oh God Shun. I was so scared." I said as I cried.

"Shh! It's ok. We are here." He pulls away and looks at me and sees what the guy was going to do to me. I try and cover up but I couldn't because my shirt was ruined. " are you ok." He says as he places his hand on my cheek and touches my bleeding lip with his thumb. I wince but I nod slightly.

"I am fine but shun, he was going to rape me and then he was going to kill me." I shriek loudly. He pulls me into a hug and he comforts me.

"Come on. Let's get you something else to wear." He tried to move away from me but I pulled him back.

"Don't let me go!" I scream. He comforts me even more.

"It's ok." He picks me up bridal style and I stay with my head against his chest. "I will be right back with her." He says to the others as I cling onto him as he carries me to my room. It was untouched. He places me on the bed and I let go of him. He goes to my cupboard and pulls out a top for me. He hands it to me. He turns his back to me. I pull my top off and I pull my top over my head.

"I am done Shun. You can look now." He turns and smiles at me. I only give him a small tiny smile. "Thank you for coming."

"I knew I had too. I will always protect you." He moves closer to me.

"Shun, were you and I ever romantically involved." He nods hesitantly. "Why didn't you tell me."

"What we had we lost and we are just friends and nothing more." He said hurtfully.

"Oh." I walk towards him and I peck him on the cheek. "Thanks Shun, do you think that you could stay here with me for a couple of nights."

"Sure, no problem." I saw his cheeks were slightly pink but I didn't say anything. Must have been from when I kissed his cheek. I stare into his eyes and he stares into mine. "I never forgot how beautiful you look." His hand is against my cheek and he starts leaning in towards me. I start leaning in towards him and I close my eyes and I feel his lips brush against mine, and they remain against mine. His other hand is against my hip, and I just remain still. After a minute he pulls away from me and looks at me apologetically. "sorry, I got caught up in the moment."

I move my hair behind my ear as I blush. "It's ok." I say with a smile. He smiles back. "let's just keep this between us for now." he nods.

"agreed. Come on let's go." I nod as he opens the door and heads outside. I follow him and I head to the lounge. They gang all come and give me a hug.

"are you alright Al." Runo asks as she hands me an ice pack and I place it on my eye. I gingerly nod at Runo.

"yah, I will be fine." I say as I sit down on the couch and Runo sits next to me on my right and shun sits next to me on my left. "I will be a bit shaky for a while but I will be fine."

"are you sure. If you want some of us could stay with you for a while." I shake my head.

"it's ok, I asked shun if he would stay with me for a couple of days. I am not sure if I will come to the tournament tomorrow, I want to be alone for a while." They all nod and understand.

"ok." Julie said. "what can we do for you al." she asks worriedly.

"I know, I'll cook you your old favorite dish. I will make everybody my mum's homemade Italian Carbonara with her secret recipe." Runo says as she stands up and grabs Dan's hand. "And you will be helping me Daniel Kuso."

"it would be my honor Runo." Dan said as he stood and they both headed to the kitchen. He stopped. "why don't we have a gang dinner. The brawlers' first meal together since the old days. It will take all of our minds off of these things." Everyone agrees.

"Runo, you're up. What do we do?" Marucho says calmly.

"alright, Jules, you and billy are on green salad and potato salad duty." Runo demands. "Marucho, you and shun can go to the shops and buy some red wine for the ladies and you can get some beers if you want for the boys." Shun nods as he stands up. Marucho waves bye as they leave. Billy and Julie start preparing the salad and Runo and Dan start on the Carbonara. Its fantastic watching them work together, Dan says something to Runo and she nods. Dan grabs out his phone and calls someone.

"hey pal, whats up… no, no, no. I want to invite you for a brawlers dinner… at apartment building 133, Glendale avenue… ok see you in a bit." He says as he pulls his phone away from his ear. "hey Alice, I invited Gunz and a few others for dinner is that alright." I nod. I stand up and I head to the free counter and I pull out two tubs of ice-cream, and a box of six eggs. I pull out a beater and a container of sugar.

"Alice, what are you doing."

"I am going to make baked Alaska for desert. I am not going to sit around and do nothing. Oh and I remembered that everyone loved my special baked Alaska that I always made." They smile and get back to work.

30 minutes later…

I had just finish making the Swiss meringue (it is different from ordinary meringues because it is heated and it has a sort of marsh mellow consistency.) and I pull my ice-cream out of my deep freeze, and I put into my glass baking dish and I spoon about a third of my beautiful meringue into my piping bag and I pile the rest onto the ice-cream and I pipe the rest decoratively on top of the baked Alaska. I pick it up and place it in the oven and I close it.

"baked Alaska is getting it's bake on." I say happily.

"sweet, Carbonara is done." Runo says as she and Dan, place the creamy Carbonara into its serving dish. I see Julie and billy finish mixing the green salad and the potato salad is ready, shun and Marucho had just arrived and they set the stuff up on the table. The doorbell rings, and I head to the door and I open it. The guy at the door is the person I saw Dan brawl this afternoon. He had a nice suit on and there was one girl with him and two other guys. And Christopher was also with the guys and he waves happily at me.

"hey, my name's Gunz. I heard what happened. I brought you a little house warming gift." He handed me a box. I smile and take it.

"thanks. Who is with you." I ask politely.

"This is Jewels from super sing sound. Her sister Jenny is away right now. Jewels is my girlfriend." She waves to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Thanks for inviting us." I wave back.

"It's nice to meet you. Who are the others." Gunz points to the guys and says, "and this is Klaus and Jake." They nod their heads at me. "And I presume that you remember Christopher." I nod.

"Hey Al."

"Hey Chris. Come on in guys." ok let me check how many people are here. There is me, Shun, Runo, Dan, Julie, Billy, Marucho, Gunz, Klaus, Jake, Jewels and of course Christopher. That's twelve. An even dozen. I head to the dining room and I take a seat next to Shun. "are we ready to eat." They all mumble in agreement. "well can somebody please pray."

"I will." Shun says. Everyone joins hands and we close our eyes. "our lord and father who is our protector, bless this meal we eat tonight and keep us safe. Amen." We open our eyes and I stand up and dish Runo's homemade Italian Carbonara and Runo serves the salad, Julie serves the potato salad and Dan pours wine for the ladies while the men drink beers. We all start talking and just having fun.

Three hours later…

"tonight was amazing Alice. I hope that sometime we can do this again." Runo said as she and Dan were stepping outside the door. She and Dan were the last to leave.

"me too." I say as I hold a blanket around my body.

"your baked Alaska was just what everyone needed to satisfy their sweet tooth." I smile, at Dan's comment. "we had best be going. Call if either of you need anything." Shun and I nod. "bye guys." They walk away and I close the door.

I look at shun and he looks absolutely tired. I giggle and he shakes his head at me. "wow, that was absolutely fun." I know that when Shun and Marucho went to the shop he picked up some clothes so he could come stay here for a while. "I am going to go to bed."

"ok, I will grab a blanket and set up a place on the couch."

"That's won't be necessary. You can sleep in the spare room. It already had a made bed." I say shyly.

"Ok, thank you so much Alice." He hugs me. "I am sorry about kissing you."

"It's ok. It was nothing really." He looks a bit down but then he smiles.

"Yah.. I totally agree. Sorry, I just thought that..." He froze.

"What, you thought what." I ask him curiously.

"Don't worry it's nothing. Good night." He grabs his bag and leaves. I lock the door and I switch off all the lights and head to my bedroom. I flop onto my bed.

"Is something wrong Alice." My bakugan says as he hops next to my right ear. "Something seems to be bothering you very badly. What's wrong."

"I honestly don't want to talk about." I say as I sit up and start getting changed.

"Is it something to do with Shun." He asks me. Well at least got it absolutely one hundred percent correct.

"Yah, it is to do with Shun." I say I pull my pajama shorts on.

"Well what is bothering you about him." He asks as I pull my shirt on and climb into my bed and pick hydra up and gently place him in his basket. "He cares about you."

"It's not that. I see that he cares about me, but it doesn't have to do with that."

"Then what does it have to do with, Alice." He demands. I lay down with my head against two pillows and I look at my bakugan with my blanket covering my body up to my neck.

"I think that I might be falling in love with Shun. But I don't think that he might ever want to be with me." I say as just lay there.

"Are you sure about that." I nod my head to hydra. "I will let you sleep. I will speak to you in the morning. Night mistress Alice." I switch off my bedside lamp.

"Good night Hydra." I say as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

Shun POV

I lay on my bed just thinking about what happened. My beside light was still on. I can't believe that I kissed her. Why did I do that. I got lost in her eyes, I was hypnotized by her smile that always gave me happiness when we were together but what possessed me to kiss her, she isn't the same Alice that I fell in love with even thought she is her but she doesn't remember me.

"Is something troubling you Shun." My bakugan asks me as he opens up on the table next to me.

"Yes." I say to Jaakor as I look up at the ceiling. "I am thinking about Alice."

"Master Shun, I know that you want her back so badly but I think that maybe you should tell her what happened between the two of you." I shook my head.

"And lose her forever. I know that I should be honest with her but I don't want to lose her. I love her Jaakor, but I would rather have her as a friend and nothing more than to lose her forever."

"Understood Shun. Good night."

"Good night Jaakor." I switch off the light and I close my eyes and I drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The 'Friendly' Date

Chapter 9: The 'Friendly' Date

Runo POV

I had woken up and six this morning and it was seven and I was furiously working on tidying. I was cleaning the tables and getting ready for the shop to open. The phone starts ringing and after 3 rings my mom answered it in our kitchen.

She puts the phone down on the table and walks to me. "Runo dear, Daniel is on the phone." She says as she takes the cloth from me.

"thanks mom." I say as I head to the kitchen and I pick up the telephone and I say, "hello." I say excitedly.

"_hey beautiful."_ I am blushing. _"is my kid blushing." _He made me blush even more. I actually enjoyed that nickname very much these since I had gotten my guy.

"yes Kuso. I am blushing." I say calmly. "so how did you sleep."

"_I slept well."_ I smile. _"hey I am on my way to you. See you in a few."_

"see you in a few Dan." The call ends. I smile. I love Dan so much. But then I get sad. Why can't Alice and shun be happy like me and Dan. Oh, I have an idea. I dial Shun's cell phone number.

Shun POV

I hear my phone vibrating as I sit up and pick up my cell phone. I answer the call.

"hello." I say groggily as I sit up and rub my eyes.

"_hello shun. Listen. I have an idea of how you can help Alice try and remember you. Look I know that you love her, and this is the way to go. Take her ice skating. It's snowing. Teach her how to ice skate."_

"ok. That is an amazing idea. I will ask her. but don't forget that the tournament it's today so I can't Runo."

"_don't worry about that. I already spoke to Dan, he is ok with it, and Marucho has postponed the final tournament battle, so go ahead and ask her." _Wow she is demanding.

"Ok. I will."

_"And switch your phone to silent. Girls hate it when you answer calls in the middle of a first new date."_ I got it.

"Thanks Runo." I end the call and I jump out of bed and I jump into the shower. The warm water made me feel so relaxed. I turned water off and I climbed out and I wrapped a towel around the lower part of my body and I head into my room and I pick my bag off of the floor and I dig in my bag and grab the same pair of clothes that I wore when we defeated Mechtavius Destroyer.

"We are not competing today so you can spend a little time with Alice." Jaakor asks me as he hops onto my shoulder. I nod. "Well if she says yes, I will stay here so you two can be alone."

"Thanks. You are one of my best bakugan partners ever." I say as I open the door and head towards the kitchen. I stop for a moment and breathe in. A magnificent aroma filled my nose and made my stomach growl hungrily. I head to the kitchen and I stop and look out from behind the corner and see Alice singing, while she was cooking. She was dancing as she sang. She always had a lovely voice. I walk out and smile at her. She turns round and smiles at me.

"Morning Shun. Sleep well." She asked as she pours some fresh coffee in mug and hands it to me.

"Very well thank you. How about you Al." She sipped a cup of coffee she had poured for herself and she smiled.

"Best sleep I have had in days. I slept better knowing that there was someone else here with me. " I smile as I sip my coffee. Man for a plain, old cup of coffee, this is the best cup of Joe I have ever had. "You hungry. I am making waffles with a wide variety of toppings."

"I would love some. That is as long as you have some with me." I say as I sit on one of the counter stools.

"Trust me Shun, I would never miss out on waffles." She grabs a plate and puts about 3 waffles on the plate. "What toppings do you want."

"Could I please have chocolate bits, chocolate sauce, ice-cream and some macadamia nuts please." She piled the ingredients onto the waffles and then she dished up three waffles for herself and piled on the exact same ingredients that I had on my waffles onto hers and she sat down next to me and passed one of the plates to me and we started digging in.

"Wow Alice. That is the best waffle I have ever had." She smiles even though she has a mouthful of waffle. She swallows it and sips her coffee.

"Well thank you. I am glad that you like it." My phone vibrates in my pocket. "It's ok you can answer that I don't mind." She says and I smile. I take my phone out my pocket and I see a message. It was from Runo saying everything is set.

"What's wrong Shun." She asks politely but she seemed a bit worried.

"For some unknown reason the tournament finals has been postponed until Friday. So that is three days."

"That does seem odd." She says as she eats more waffle.

"Well I guess that I am free for three whole days. Alice, I was um, wondering if you wanted to go with me to the movies, out on a date, a friendly date with me." She looked at me suspiciously but then she turned and was deep in thought.

"Sure. I'd love too. As friends, close but just friends." She says happily when she looks at me.

"Of course, just friends." I say. She devours the last of her waffle before she stands up.

"Let me go and get changed and then we can go." I nod to give her the ok. She leaves and I finish eating and enjoying my waffle. And just as I finish I hear Alice say, "I am ready." as she re-enters the room wearing a beautiful short but loose strapless straight neck lined summer dress with a pair of black closed flat shoes. She looked beautiful.

"Shall we." I say as I bend my arm in a way as if I were escorting her to a formal dance. She wrapped her arm around mine and she nodded. She picked up her purse and I lead her to the door and we left the apartment and climbed into my Hilux and I drove towards the cinema.

Twenty minutes later

"Hello sir and mame. What would you like to watch." I scanned the list and tried to choose.

There was:

1. Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2  
2. Ender's Game  
3. Hunger Games Catching Fire  
4. 27 Dresses  
5. Step Up 3

"Alice what would you like to watch. It's your pick." I say as she scans the list.

"Um, can we watch 27 dresses Shun?" She says happily. "Sorry I know that it's a movie, I will change..."

"No it's ok. You and I watched this movie all the time. It was one of your favorites." She smiles at me. "Two tickets to 27 Dresses please."

"that will be twenty-five dollars." The man hands me the tickets and I hand him the money and Alice and I head to the food counter. "What can I get you for the movie." I ask her politely.

"Can I have a red slushy, a small, lightly salted popcorn and a packet of strawberry sour punks." I smile and nod.

We reach the front of the queue. "Hello what can I get you." The till boy asks politely.

"I will have two red slushies, two small lightly salted popcorns, a pack of strawberry sour punks and a packet of Maltesers please." I say. The boy places everything onto a tray and hands it to me.

"That will be $9.95." I hand him a ten and we walk to the entrance of the movie and I hand in our tickets and we head in. I had seats for us in the front. We took our seats and the movie began.

At the end of the movie...

"I loved that movie so much." She said as a I lead her out of the cinema.

"I know." I smiled as I remembered the way she grabbed my hand accidentally and held it through part of the movie. The way she rested her head on my shoulder, and the way she laughed and smiled and cried during the movie. "I had a really great time." I say happily as we go for a short walk through the park to where my Hilux was parked.

"Yah, me too. I am glad that we did this." Suddenly she stops. "Do you hear that." I hear carnival music. "Is there a carnival in town."

"Yah. Just for today." She grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the music. "Where are we going." I ask as she drags me towards the pier.

"To the carnival silly." Oh. That is where Alice and I had gone for our first date. We arrived at the carnival and I purchased some tickets and as we entered, Alice immediately dragged me straight to the ferace wheel. I hand the guy a ticket and he stops the wheel and Alice and I climb in. The wheel slowly starts moving and as soon as the wheel stopped when we were right at the top. "wow, it's so beautiful up here."

"yah. I took you to this very carnival on our first date years ago." She looks at me and smiles.

"Wow, really." I nod. "That is amazing."

"It is." I say. "We had so much fun."

"Shun, I know that it might have been Runo who organized this but I am actually glad to have a friend like you." She placed her hand on mine. "I am glad to have someone like you with me and I am glad that you wanted to hang out with me today.."

"so, are you having a good time." I ask her curiously.

She looks at me and she leans in and pecks my on the cheek. As she pulls away she says cutely, "does that answer your question." she asks and I nod. She smiles and we begin moving down the to the ground. We walk around the carnival and some guys start flirting with her.

"come on little girl. Come hang with us and not that loser." She shakes her head and walks to the test your strength game.

"well let's see. If you win this against me, I will hang with you." The guy laughs and he comes and grabs the hammer and swings it and it goes halfway. "ok, my turn." She swings the hammer over her shoulder and then brings it down.

_DING. "WINNER, WINNER, WINNER."_

The man running the game hands a gigantic teddy bear to the Alice and I swing my arm over her shoulder and we walk away from the guys.

Seven hours later…

"ha ha ha ha, that was so much fun." Alice said as we reached my car and she put her two giant teddy bears in the back seat and the three small teddies with them.

"I agree. This day was so much fun." I say as I check my watch. It is like nearly four in the afternoon. "Well there is one other place I want to take you to." I say happily.

She smiles and squeaks, "ok, where do you want to take me."

"Oh you will see." I say secretively. I grab her hand and I lead her to a pond which has iced over. People were ice skating on it. There was now a booth selling pairs of ice skates. "come on Alice." I say as I lead her to the rink.

"here you go, two pairs of skates." Said the clerk as he handed me two pairs of ice skates.

"thank you." I say as I hand Alice a pair and we both put them on.

"shun, I don't know how to ice skate." She says as she hesitantly puts the skates on.

"that's ok, I will teach you." I say which puts a smile on her face. She nods and removes her shoes and puts the ice skates on. I already have mine on. The rink was surrounded by people but there was no one on the ice. "come on Alice," I say as I offer her my hand. She smiles and takes it and we head onto the ice. She hasn't got much balance.

"shun, I am not very good at this." She says as she slips into me but I catch her. she is looking up at me and I am looking down at her.

"don't worry, if you fall, I will catch you." I say as I help her stand up. "stay right here." I say as I lead her to the walk. "watch me carefully." I say as I place my hands behind my back and I start fluently skating around the rink. I pass by Alice a couple of times and then I stop. I offer my hand to her and she takes it. I start skating with her holding my hand and she is laughing. As we skate I twirl her and she is having fun. I stop and I let go of her hand she starts skating round the pond.

"wow, I can ice skate." She says as she skates. I smile at her. the way her hair was flowing in the wind, the way she was smiling, reminded me of when the old Alice and I skated together. "look at me shun." She yelled as she spun and almost danced across the ice. I join her. We skate in synch, as if we were one, across the ice. It was the most fun that I had had in nearly three years.

An hour later…

I open my car door and I climb out and I open the passenger door and Alice climbs out and heads towards her door while I grab out her prizes ut the car and I lock it and I head towards the door and I lock my car and Alice and I head inside. I place her prizes in her room and I look at the time and it is nine o'clock. Wow, the whole day went by. I smile when I see Alice. She has a plate of left over Carbonara and there is a plate on the table for me and it is piping hot.

"I figured that you would be hungry." I smile and nod.

"thanks Alice." I say as we sit down and devour the Carbonara. I am done in ten minutes and so is Alice. "wow, you were really hungry." I say as I place both our plates in the sink.

"so were you. Today was fun shun. It was way better than being cooped up in here all day till you came back." I smile. Mission accomplished.

"me too. I think we should go to bed. It's been a long and exciting day." I say as I head towards my room and Alice heads to her's. Our rooms were right next to each other's. "night Alice." I say as I open my door and she opens her's.

"night shun." She says as we both enter our rooms and we close our door. I pull off my coat and my shirt and I remove my shoes and I climb into bed.

"best day ever." I say as I switch off my light and go to sleep.

**Sorry for not posting for so long. computer problems. Anyway, here you go. I will be posting soon. The end is near. I hope you enjoyed these chapters. Please do review.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Spark Is Still There

Chapter 10: The Spark Is Still There

Alice POV

It is the next day and Shun has gone to train and so had Dan. Runo and Julie were here with me. I was having some girl time with them. It was nice, very nice.

"So how was the date with Shun." Runo asked as I handed her a cup of coffee.

"It was great. We watched 27 Dresses at the movie house, and then I dragged him to the carnival. It was so much fun. We went on the ferace wheel and then these guys were flirting with me and I made a bet with them and I beat them."

"You go girl." Julie cheered loudly. "Go Alice." Julie cheered. Runo and smiled at her.

"Well, come on, continue Alice." Runo said happily.

"Ok, ok, ok. Then after winning me ten different prizes he took me to an ice skating rink. And we skated together." I blush when I remember how close my lips were from Shun's. "We almost kissed." I say with a smile on my face.

"Ohh. How cute." You shrieked.

"Actually, that night when the robbers were in here and when shun and I were in my room, he kissed me and I didn't stop him from kissing me." Runo and Julie's eyes go wide as they stare at me. "I know that we had something a long time ago but I don't remember what happened but I felt something that I have never felt before."

"What do you mean?" Runo said curiously.

"I felt a spark. There was some chemistry between us." Runo and Julie smiled.

"Describe it to us." Julie asked me.

"It's like defying gravity. My heart races a million miles every time I see him. I have never felt this way about anyone before. This feeling is almost uncontrollable. The way I look at him I don't look at anyone the way I look at shun. What do you girls think." I ask them politely.

"you just described him the way you did when the two of you dated years ago." Julie said sweetly.

"how do you feel about him Alice." Runo asked me curiously.

"I think… I think I love him." I say with a smile on my face. "I honestly love him." Runo and Julie smile at me. "I love him." I say to myself in disbelief. "what do I do."

"you should tell him." Julie demanded.

"but what would he feel for me. He said that what we had was gone." I say sadly.

"he didn't mean that. He is scared that he will lose you again." Runo said happily. I don't get this.

"what do you mean Runo." I ask her confusedly. I honestly don't know what she is talking about. "please Runo, just tell me the truth. I want to know what you are trying to tell me." I demand.

"when you and shun broke up you never visited for two years. Shun blamed himself for that. But the thing is he didn't want to break up with you. He loved you." Run said in a tone as if she was trying to be convincing.

"what do you mean he didn't want us to break up." I ask with uncertainty.

"you assumed that he wanted to break up with you. The two of you had been in a long distance relationship for a year and a half and he wanted you to move in with him. He wanted to tell you that he loved you." I smile. "and even since that day he has always loved you." I am in disbelief. Shun loves me, he actually loves me.

"which is why the two of you should grow a pair and tell each other." Julie yelled. I was laughing my head off and so was Runo and Julie joined in to.

"ok, when should I tell him." I say questionably. "I mean how should I tell him."

"Just be straight forward with him. Tell him when you are alone, when no one is there to bother you." Julie suggested.

"Ok, I will, but I just can't believe that I have fallen in love with Shun." I smile happily and the girls hug me. I can't believe that this is happening to me.

Shun POV

I am sitting on a table outside a restaurant, with Dan and Marucho and we are just having some coffee.

"Ok guys, one thing. Never tell Runo we went to this cafe." Dan spoke out aloud. Marucho and I nod. "So Shun, how was your afternoon with Alice." Dan asked curiously.

"I did all the same things that I did when I took her out on our for date years ago." I say happily as I sip my coffee. "I took her to the movies and we watched 27 Dresses."

"oh, I remember when we all went to go see it a couple of years ago."

"yah, it was always her favorite movie. And she ordered the exact same thing she did years ago. A packet of red, strawberry sour punks, red slushie and a small, lightly salted popcorn." I smiled. "she rested her head on my shoulder, held onto my hand."

"oh, you were having fun."

"yah, then she dragged me to the carnival and she took me to the ferace wheel. Then she beat these guys on the test your strength game and then we spent three hours there. Several hours later, ten or more prizes later I took her to the ice skating rink. We were so close to kissing." Dan smirked.

"man, you have to tell her how you feel about her." I shook my head.

"I want to but I even if I tell her the guilt of what happened will haunt me and I will mess it all up again." I say argumentatively.

"shun, if you loved her you would have told her from the start." I sigh in defeat. "you know I'm right."

"I do Dan." I do. "alright, when should I tell her."

"now, when you see her at the house and you are alone, you must tell her." I nod. My phone starts ringing. I pull it out and I answer it.

"hello." I say curiously. "shun Kazami here, whom am I speaking to."

"_hey shun, it's me Alice." _Alice said nervously.

"oh hi Alice. Is everything alright." I asked nervously.

"_um, the girls were just leaving and I was wondering when you'd be back." _She asked unconvincingly.

"um, I am on my way back now."

"_ok. See you when you get back. Oh and we need to talk about something." _She said confidently.

"ok. See you in a few Alice." She ends the call.

"now is the time to do it shun." Dan and Marucho said sternly.

"yes. I am going to tell Alice, that I love her." I said as I stood up and I rushed to my bike and I climbed on and I headed off to Alice's apartment.

Alice POV

Ok, Alice, breathe. He will be here shortly. I calmly sit and wait in the kitchen. I hear the roar f a motorcycle engine. Shun is here. I calmly think what I should say to him. The door creaks open and then it closes.

"hey Al." shun said as he walked into the kitchen. "so what did you want to talk about with me." Oh boy. It's time to tell him.

"why don't we go outside into the garden." I suggest. He nods. I grab his hand and I lead him to the back garden. It is secluded and peaceful. "ok, so what do you want to talk about." He says as we walk through the garden and I breathe. This is it. I am going to tell him.

Shun POV

Alice and I were quietly walking in the garden of her apartment block. I had my left hand in my pocket and I was holding Alice's hand in my right. I was really enjoying this. I wonder if I may ever be able to tell her that I love her but I still wondered why she wanted me to come outside in the garden with her.

"ok, so what do you want to talk about." I ask her curiously. She breathes in.

"Shun." I look at Alice. "I want to tell you something."

"what is it Alice." She leads me to a bench and we sit down on it. "You know you can always tell me anything." I was wondering what she wanted to tell me.

"Ok." She breathes in and then she looks at me. "I know that I may never get my never get my memory back but ever since you kissed me I knew that before I lost my memory I felt something really strong for you. I am in love with you Shun Kazami." I was so happy. I grab her face in my hands and I pull her face towards mine. I press my lips against her's and hold her there. I slowly move my lips against her's. I can't believe how much I missed this. I was wrong to have done that to her. I was wrong for hurting her. I let my anger get the better of me. Not this time. After a minute I pull away and I hold her face in front of mine still holding her face in my hands.

"I am in love with you too Alice." I smile as I lean in and kiss her again. She pulls away and she smiles at me.

"do you think that we could maybe go inside Shun." I put my arm under her legs and I put my other arm behind her back and I lift her up. She giggles.

"let's go." I carry her into her first floor apartment and I shut the door behind me. I carry her to her bedroom and I carefully lay her gently down on the bed and I climb onto of her. I kiss her as I slowly work her top off. God I have never felt anything like this before. The feel of her skin against mine. I pull away and I pull her top over her head. I pull my shirt and Alice places her hands on my chest. I have never felt anything like this before. Her touch is so delicate and soft. It is a wonderful sensation for me. But I looked at Alice and she looked scared.

Alice POV

I was scared. I mean I want this but I am scared. Shun climbs off of me and he sits me up. Tears of fear and embarrassment threaten to pour from my eyes. Shun wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest.

"Alice please don't cry. Tell me what I did wrong."

"it's not shun, it's me. I am frightened that I will forget everything, forget Runo, Dan, marucho, Julie and most of all I am scared that I will forget you." he pulls away from me and places his hands against my cheeks and leans his forehead against mine as he wipes away my tears. "I don't want to lose you Shun."

"Alice, you are going to remember everything that has happened since you opened your eyes in the hospital. You are going to remember the times we have hung out, the time we have grown to love each other, this day of our second real kiss which I won't ever forget , this day where we said 'I love you' to each other. When you wake up tomorrow morning in this bed next to me you will remember all of that including this special moment between you and I and you will never forget it."

I smile as I lean and kiss him with all the passion I can muster. He releases my face and wraps his arms around my waist and I move my hands to his neck and I play with his hair in my one hand. Before I know it I am under the sheets of his bed, and he is on top of me and he is looking down at me smiling. And I return it, I love this man and I always will. I close my eyes and everything happens so fast before darkness fell over…


	11. Chapter 11: He Left Me, What Do I Do

Chapter 11: He Left Me, What Do I Do

The Next Morning...

Alice POV

My peaceful sleep is disturbed by light peaking out between the curtains. I open my eyes and I examine my surroundings and see that there is no raven haired male next to me. I look to my side of the bed and I see a something on my bedside table. I stretch and I pick it up and I look at it. It is a necklace with a pendant which is an 'S'. I look closely at it. Suddenly something happens.

_Flashback_

_"Shun, where are you taking me. Please tell me." I said as my boyfriend guided me somewhere while my eyes were covered by his hands._

_"We are almost there. Just a few more steps." I had my hands out to try and feel what my surroundings were like but there was nothing but air. Shun stopped. He uncovered my eyes but I had them closed. "Ok, you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and I gasped. We were at the secret Sycamore tree above the beach. It was something Shun and I discovered when we were hanging out and he asked me out here. And then I saw a romantic picnic._

_"Oh my gosh, Shun." I look at him and he smiles at me._

_"Happy 1st Anniversary." I hug him. _

_"Thank you so much Shun. I love it." He grabs my hand and leads me to the picnic and he sits me down and he hands me a plate of food and a glass of sparkling champagne. "This is the best anniversary ever."_

_"Well, I still have to give you your gift silly. Close your eyes." I close them and I hear rustling and then I hear nothing but silence. "Ok. Open them." I open my eyes and I see that he is holding a__ long__ black box. He opens it and I see a little 'S' with a purple gem on the top and bottom of it. I smile._

_"Oh Shun, it's beautiful.__ Can you put it on for me please.__"__ I say as I examine my necklace._

_"Of course."__ I turn my back to him and I pull my hair up and Shun pulls the necklace around my neck and puts it on me. When he pulls his hands away and them I put my hair down and I turn to face Shun. And I hug him. "Thank you so much Shun. This is the best day ever."_

_"I am glad that you love it." He pulls away from me and he looks deeply into my eyes and he places his hand against my cheek and he moves my hair behind my ear__. "You are so beautiful Alice." _

"_thanks." I say as I blush and h__e starts leaning towards me and I start leaning towards him. He closes his eyes and I close my eyes and I feel his lips press against mine. It is an amazing feeling. This is my first kiss with shun._

_End flashback._

I smile. I remembered my first real memory. And suddenly everything comes back. I close my eyes and remember that day...

_Flashback_

"_oh Shun, thank you for the wonderful walk." I say as I hold onto my boyfriend's hand tight as we walk through the garden at his house."I am going to miss you so much when I leave."_

"_So, when are you going back to Moscow." Why does he want to know._

"_In a few days. Why do you want to know." We stop and he lets go of my hand._

"_Because I need to tell you something. Alice, I can't do this long distance relationship anymore."_

"_what why." Tears were pricking at the bottom of my eyes. Then it dawned upon me. "you are breaking up with me so you can date Fabia."_

"_No, that isn't what I was going to say sweetheart__." I turned away from him._

"_I should have known that you were just using me. You just use people." I turned to him. "you are a liar Shun and you always will be." __I watched as Shun stretched his hand towards me and he yanked the necklace he gave me for our 1 year anniversary off my neck. The pendant cut into my skin and left a rather deep cut, and then something__ came in contact with my cheek. I found myself on the floor.__ Tears poured from my eyes. "You just hit me." __ I watched him approach me and he was about to swing his hand again._

_End Flashback_

I open my eyes breathing heavily. I sit up and I pull the blanket up to my chest so it is covered. I am panting. I can't believe that shun did that to me, and now I am here. But I am more hurt because he left me. I sit up and climb out of my bed, and I put on my silk robe and I walk around my apartment and I see that he is gone. All his clothes are gone, his keys for my apartment sit on the table and I look outside and his bike is gone. He's left me after he promised not to. Tears spill from my eyes and loud sobs begin to escape though my lips. My heart feels like it is dying, my legs feel like jelly, my hands are shaking as I begin to sob louder. I rush to my room and I dig out my cell phone. I dial my grandfather.

"_hello Alice dear."_ He stops and hears me sobbing. _"what is wrong my dear."_

"when am I meant to fly back home." I ask as I sob.

"_a month why." _He asks concernedly.

"change it for today. I am coming home. I have been hurt too much." I sob as I sit down on my bed. "Please can you organise it for me." I beg as tears fall down my face onto my legs.

"_Of course Alice, __what time __should I book your flight, __my sweet."_

"the sooner the better. I don't want to see him again." I say sternly while drying my tears.

"_ok. The earliest one is at ten."_ I look at my clock and it is only half past eight.

"book it, I am coming home." I end the call. I start furiously packing my things. But I can't. I look at all these things and all they do is make me cry, cause they all remind me of Shun, so I leave them, all of them. I pull out a pair of white shorts, a spaghetti strap top and I put on my shoes and I grab my bag and hydra and I head outside and I lock the door and leave. I look at this place one more time and say goodbye. This is the last time I would come and stay here

At the café…

Shun POV

They are all yelling at me. I told them that I had slept with Alice and then I left her sleeping in her bed. Who does that. "Shun, how could you leave her after doing something like that." Runo shouted.

"I was afraid, I just didn't want to see her hurt." I blurt out. The phone starts ringing. Runo heads and grabs the telephone and answered it. She gasps. She puts the phone down and grabs my collar.

"you had better fucking man up, because she just called me to say good bye because she is getting on a plane and going back to Russia now. oh and she said that she remembers everything. So get off your arse and make sure that she will come back or I will murder you." She lets go of me and I rush outside and I get onto my bike and I drive off towards the airport. She is leaving again but this time it could be for good not unless I get there in time.

At the airport…

I rush towards the gate and I come to the lady there.

"has this flight taken off yet." I ask fearfully.

"It took off fifteen minutes ago." My heart crumbles. She has left. "oh, um there was one person who got off the plane. They are over there." She points to the window where a woman is standing looking outside. She has orange hair, like Alice. I recognize that hair anywhere. It's Alice.

"Alice!" I yell as I walk in the direction of her. She turns round and looks at me and she rushes towards me. "Alice!" I yell happily as I run towards her and I catch her in my embrace and I started spinning her as her arms wrapped around my neck and her chin rested on my shoulder. I can't believe that she didn't go. I place her down on the floor and I pull away and I place my hands against her cheeks and I lean my forehead against her's. She was crying and so was I. "I thought that you had left."

"I was going to but I couldn't leave again. Shun, I remember everything." I sigh but I smile. "but why did you leave me. I found myself alone in my bed, and I felt like I had been abandoned." She sobbed as her hands rested on my chest. "I want to know why shun."

"I was afraid of waking up and seeing you gone. Because when we broke up, I came here the very next day and find it empty and no trace of you and only a letter saying that you were going back home. When I saw you in that bar I was so overcome with joy, because I hadn't seen the love of my life in two years. I didn't want that to happen again." I sob. "please Alice, stay. I need you."

She smiled. "I will have to go home soon but not right now." I gasp. She was staying. "I am staying here to be with you shun." I release her face and I wrap them around her waist and I pulled her towards me and kissed her passionately and she kissed back just as passionately. I pulled away after a minute and I swing my arm over her shoulders and I lead her out the airport. We were going to get a fresh start. I want this time to work. And I know that she does too. This is the start of our beautiful new start.


	12. Chapter 12: Their Happy Ending

Chapter 12: Their Happy Ending

**So this is the epilogue. I hope you like this because this is my favorite part. I want to say that I enjoyed writing the other chapters for you so I hope you enjoy this. Thank you faithful readers. Here is the final chapter. Chapter 12: Their Happy Ending. enjoy**

A year and 3 months later...

Nobody POV

The butterflies fluttered across the meadow by the beach, where an arch made of grape vines ripe with red, white and purple grapes and covered with white and purple roses stood directly under Shun and Alice's Sycamore tree. Many people had gathered there and were seated on the specific marked chairs. There were two columns of chairs and a red aisle running between the two columns of chairs. There were white velvet ropes that were on both sides of the aisle. At the front of the first two columns were empty and by the alter under the arch stood a handsome short raven haired 21 year old with beautiful hazel eyes and a green tie and next to him stood his married 22 year old best friend and soon to be father, who was of course his main best man, who had a red tie and his short scruffy milk chocolate hair was different because of the lack of his goggles in his hair and with beautiful brick red eyes, then stood the raven haired male's other five other best men, a 19 year old medium height male with a blue tie and short blonde hair and sky blue eyes, a 20 year short scruffy blonde haired male with pale blue eyes who was missing wearing his baseball cap and missing being single because he was engaged to his girlfriend and childhood friend, a tall silver haired with small golden yellow eyed Gundalian who was currently dating a certain queen of Neathia, a tall pale blue and grey haired male from vestal who was currently engaged and a tall pale pink haired male with ocean blue eyes, who was currently single.

The 21 year old Shun Kazami anxiously waited for the arrival of his bride. After just two months of long distance dating his girlfriend, Alice Gehabich surprised him when she arrived on her doorstep and said that she wanted to move in with him. He said yes. Less than a month later, Alice was Runo's maid of honor and shun was Dan's main best man at Runo and Dan's wedding. (It was lovely by the way.) And after another nine months, Shun worked up the courage to take Alice to their Sycamore tree and ask her to marry him. She said yes. And after three months of planning and dress shopping and suit shopping the day he had been waiting for had finally arrived. He was going to marry the love of his life, the only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His now married best man patted him on the back.

"calm down buddy." Dan said calmly to shun.

"how am I suppose to keep calm." Shun growled.

"shun, you are the king of calm. Just close your eyes and breathe." Shun closed his eyes and calmly breathed in and out, in and out. "there you go pal."

"how were you able to be so calm when you married Runo, Dan." Shun asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"ha ha ha…" Dan said sarcastically. "this is Runo we are talking about. I had to be calm or I forget the most important day of my existence." Shun has a realization. He didn't want to forget this day. And suddenly everyone rose from their seats and he looked down the aisle and saw a recently engaged Mira and Fabia who was dating Ren, walking down the aisle in their long midnight blue one shoulder dresses carrying a small bouquet of lilac and blue water lilies, following behind them was a recently engaged Julie and now a very pregnant Runo (8 months pregnant and married less than a month after Alice had moved in with shun. Her wedding anniversary was a few days before Alice's wedding day.) Runo and Julie were walking down the aisle in their long bright pink one shoulder dresses carrying a medium bouquet with pink roses and white water lilies and followed shortly behind them came Alice being walked down the aisle by her grandfather.

He was mesmerized by her beauty. She had on such a beautiful dress.** I**t was a simple sweetheart neckline with a small slit in the front and it had hand stitched bead work on the top part of her dress and a simple puffy skirt. Her hair, she had her fringe down and then put beautifully up with a lovely hair decorative pin of some sorts and a pair of dangling earrings and she held onto her grandfather's arm and held her bouquet of roses, blue lilies and beautiful fresh pink phalaenopsis **(type of orchid)** orchid with her left hand and you could distinctly see her beautiful wedding ring. It was an eighteen carat gold ring with a small orchid Purple Heart shaped diamond. It glistened in the sunlight and its color reflected onto the leaves above her. She calmly walks down the aisle towards the love of her life. When they reached the alter, her grandfather placed his granddaughter's hand into Shun's and he went to sit down. The rest of the bride's maids and the other best men sat down except for Dan and Runo who was regretting wearing medium stiletto high heels. The justice of peace was ready to begin…

"we are gathered here today, in the presence of the Holy God, to join Shun Kazami and Alice Gehabich in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to this union speak now, or forever hold you piece."

There was no interruptions.

"then we may continue." He grabbed his little bible and opened it. "please let us begin with the vows." Shun was up first. He pulled a piece of paper out of his inside pocket. And neatly unfolded it.

"Alice Gertrude Gehabich, when we first met in person eight, years ago, I had never been so drawn and attracted to anyone before. You brought out the best in me, and you broke my silent funk. I was always a silent and quiet and I always kept people in the dark but you made me see the light. When you said that you would go out with me when I asked you out directly under this tree and when you said yes, my heart was overcome with joy. We have been through so much and now we are finally starting a brand new chapter in our life. I promise to love you always and I will never let you go ever. The only vowels I will ever know is A, E, I, O and YOU." Everyone awed. "The only person I will always love is you." He folded his piece of paper and put it away.

Alice had a tear in her eye. "Runo hand me my paper and Julie I need a tissue."

"no prob…"

"it's alright Julie, I can handle the tissue." Shun pulled a hanker chief out of his pocket and reached out to Alice's face and wiped away that pesky tear. "there we go." Everyone awed again.

"Thank you Shun." She looked at Runo and she handed Runo her bouquet as Runo handed Alice her neatly folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and showed everyone it was blank. "shun, I didn't right anything because I have it all memorized because I won't ever forget it. I have always loved you and you were there for me when I was in my dark place and if it wasn't for you we probably all would be in the relationships we are in today, well maybe except for Dan and Runo. Heck we all could have predicted them where they are today." Everyone smiled and laughed. "my point is, is that you were my savior and I was yours. I won't ever forget everything that you did for me. Even when we were going through rough patches, we still found our way. Shun Kazami, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. Even when I lost my memory, I got the chance to fall in love with you all over again, and that was the most amazing experience of my life. if I lost my memory again, my heart will always belong to you. When I was seated on that plane I had to make a choice. If I left, I would be losing the love of my life but if I stay, I might get everything I dreamed of having or it would have been the worst decision of my life. I chose to stay and if I left I would have been miserable everyday because I would miss the love of my life and that is you and will only ever be you, Shun." Shun's eyes were filling with tears and Alice stretched out her and wiped his tears away. "I have never loved anyone the way I love you." The justice of piece began.

"Do you Shun Kazami, take Alice Gehabich to be your wife. Do promise to the lord in the presence of all these people, to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Shun said with a smile on his face.

"And do you Alice Gehabich, take Shun Kazami to be your husband. Do promise to the lord in the presence of all these people, to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said with a smile on her face. The ring bearer came with the rings and shun placed one ring on Alice's finger and Alice placed the remaining ring on Shun's finger.

"then by the power invested in me, by the Lord God almighty, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Kazami, you may kiss your bride." Shun wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and he leaned down and kissed her. everyone stood up and cheered loudly. Julie was screaming her head off. Today was the start of Shun and Alice's new lives together, as best friends, lovers, as husband and wife and maybe someday as parents. But that is in the future, for now they are focusing on their happy lives. Everyone wished them the best of luck for the future. Congratulations Shun, you got the woman you love back forever.


	13. Chapter 13: Author's Note

Chapter 13: Author's Note

**Well that's it. After so many twists and turns, Alice and shun are finally going to be happy. If you are curious about what Alice's wedding dress looked like, go to the link on my profile page, I liked the dress because for me it suited Alice the best out of all the one's I saw. I would like to thank all of you who have followed this long and emotional journey for these two and I am proud to announce that I will be considering doing a sequel, but you must let me know if you want one. Anyway, I am sad to say that this is the end of **_**Remember Me,**_** for now that is. Please feel free to tell all your friends about my story and don't forget, if you want a sequel, the in your reviews let me know. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I have enjoyed writing this for you. And thank you everyone who reviewed and read my book. I am glad to have had so many supporters, but for now this good bye, but it won't be forever. So long readers.**


End file.
